Muppets Treasure Island: Lasses Aboard!
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Two best friends, Dani and Victoria, watch their favorite Muppet movie and get sucked into the world of fun, danger, and pirates! They team up with Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo for the biggest adventure of all. I only own Dani and Victoria; they're OCs. NO FLAMES, PLEASE!
1. Meeting Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo

It was a good Saturday morning for Victoria and Dani. They were hanging out at Victoria's home to have some girl time, like watch movies, play video games, and give makeovers. Victoria has fair skin, medium golden-brown hair that reached her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with embroidered jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Dani was the same age as Victoria, but her appearance is different. Dani has brown hair that goes to her back half-way, brown eyes, and wore a cherry blossom clip in her hair. She also wears a light blue tank top, jeans, and purple sneakers.

Victoria looked at some of the old VHS tapes and asked, "Wanna watch Muppets Treasure Island?" Dani said, "Yeah, I haven't seen that in a long time! Not matter how old ya get, I still love watching the Muppets." Victoria held back a laugh and said, "Yeah, me too." Victoria popped the tape into the VCR and pressed the button to start the movie. The two girls sat on the couch and watched the titles come up.

They heard Billy Bones' voice on the screen say, "I was Flint's first mate that voyage, three days east of Tortola in the Caribee. Flint knew an island...that's where we buried the treasure! Gold and blood. They were Flint's trademarks. He'd leave both behind him that day." The song, _Shiver My Timbers_, began to play and the girls sang along to the words. As the girls were singing, the tape paused and the girls stopped.

Dani asked, "What just happened?" Victoria pressed the buttons and shrugged, "I dunno. The tape was fine the last time I watched this." Victoria and Dani remembered what had happened weeks ago when they played Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge. The girls were hurled into the game and fought alongside Jack Skellington to defeat Oogie. Victoria said, "Dani, I have a feeling that something's about to happen again..."

As if she already said it, the room began to shake and the TV began to glow a bright light. Dani nad Victoria held each other for protection, then the girls got sucked into the TV! The girls screamed and spun around fast, but stopped as everything turned black.

* * *

After the fiasco ended, the girls landed on solid ground with a thud. Victoria was lying on her back and moaned, "AHHHAAUUNNGGGHHHH, my back." Dani rubbed her head and moaned, "What a ride. Victoria, are you okay?" Victoria got up, dusted her jeans, and answered, "Yeah, I'll be okay." Victoria and Dani looked at their environment; the girls were near some pub by the ocean.

Dani looked at the sign on the door, which said: "Benbow Inn". Dani asked, "Do you think w're actually in the movie?" Victoria shrugged, "I dunno. All I know is that we better find someone to help us, get some clothes to make ourselves blend in, and try to find a way back." Victoria looked at a sign on the window that needed two waitresses. Victoria had a smile on her face and said, "I think I know how we can get in."

Victoria held the paper in her hands, gave knock to _Shave and a Haircut: Two Bits_, and was greeted by a boy of fifteen. He looked at them and asked, "Can I help you with anything?" Victoria said, "Well, uh, my friend and I found this on the window. You need some waitresses around here?" The boy said, "Yes, we do. But why are you two dressed like boys?"

Dani said, "That's the style girls wear where we're from."

The boy said, "I'm Jim Hawkins. Come in and meet some of my other friends." Victoria and Dani followed Jim, then were greeted by some funny characters. One was blue all over and had some curled beak on his face, wearing clothes similar to Jim. Also, a rat wearing clothes was there. The blue creature with an American accent like the girls asked, "Hey, Jim, who are these girls?" Jim was about to answer, but said, "I'm sorry, who are you girls again?"

Victoria said, "I'm Victoria. You can call me by either 'Victoria' or 'Vicky'; any of these is fine by me."

Dani said, "My name's Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani."

The blue one held Dani's hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman. He said, "Nice to meet you, girls. I'm Gonzo and that's my pal, Rizzo." The rat, Rizzo, looked at Victoria's jeans and read, "Southpole. Hey, nice threads! Okay, call me weird, but are you girls any chance from the future? I know these jeans."

Victoria shuffled her foot and said, "Yeah, but it's pretty hard to explain. Okay, it's like this: Dani and I were about to watch a movie, which is like a play and people can watch it on a screen over again. We were about to watch it, but the room began to shake and a light pulled us into some kinda portal thingie. We were spinning around fast and everyhting went black, then we woke up outside."

Dani asked, "Do you guys get it?" The three were slack-jawed, but quickly said that they believed the girls. Gonzo asked, "You're gonna be waitresses? Okay, but ya better talk to Mrs. Bluvridge for a change of clothes and getting the job."

* * *

**How was that? I thought of doing a Muppets fanfic for fun and thought up with this. Special thanks to antaurilover685 for sharing ideas with me; you're a real pal! :)**

**Okay, I hope you like this one. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Being Waitresses

**Victoria's POV**

Gonzo led us into the kitchen, where a fat woman was putting dishes away. She looked up and asked gruffly, "Yes, what is it?" I cleared my throat and said, "My friend and I are looking for a place to work. I just found this on your window and it said that two waitresses are needed." The woman looked at us and said, "You two are dressed like boys. Why's that?"

Gonzo said, "These girls are from the future and couldn't find their way back. Honest, Mrs. Bluvridge." Mrs. Bluvridge looked at us and said, "You two need something else to wear. Before we get to that, I'm going to ask you some questions. Can you two take an order with messing things up?"

Dani and I answered, "Yes."

"Can you deliver orders without tripping, spilling, or even making a mess on the customers?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Bluvridge looked at us long and said, "You got the jobs. Come with me and I'll get you girls something to wear." We followed Mrs. Bluvridge upstairs, went into a room, and showed us a chest filled with dresses. She said, "These used to fit me when I was your age. I'm sure they'll fit you. Once you two are dressed, come downstairs and get ready for work."

She walked out and shouted, "AND DON'T TAKE TOO LONG, YOU TWO!" I looked at Dani and asked, "How does she do that?" Dani shrugged, "I dunno, but that kinda creeps me out. Okay, we better make this fast." We looked through some dresses and got them on, swapping our jeans and shirts. We also took our sneakers off and fixed our hair. The good news is we don't have to fuss about corsets and still had our underwear.

Dani tied her hair back with a green ribbon as a low pony and slipped on her dress. Her dress had a top with 3/4 length sleeves that had lace off the ends and the dress itself was green, which matched her green pendant. She slipped on black flats and asked, "Almost ready?" I said, "Yeah, just give me a few seconds. You go head downstairs and I'll catch up with you."

I got my hair brushed out and smoothed it back with a yellow ribbon as a ponytail. I found a white shirt that had 3/4 length sleeves and a yellow skirt. I slipped on white flats, closed the door behind me, and met Jim. He said, "You look beautiful, Victoria." I smiled and said, "Thanks, Jim. Okay, let's get to work."

We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. I got myself an apron and found Dani cutting up some carrots. I began to peel and slice some potatoes, then went outside to seat some customers. I saw a bunch of pigs, a cow, and some kind of Muppet that looked like some kind of potato. I smiled and said, "Hello, welcome to the Benbow Inn. How many?"

One of the pigs said, "Three for me and my friends, miss."

The cow said, "One, please."

The other Muppet answered, "One, thank you."

I said, "Okay, I'll seat you right away. Follow me." I showed them good tables of their choice, then started to take orders from the pigs and Dani took orders from the other two customers. I got the pigs' drinks memorized: 3 mugs of rum. I went to get the drinks, filled the mugs up, and placed them on a tray. I asked Gonzo, "Could you hold the door open for me? I don't want these drinks to spill."

He said, "Sure, Vicky." He held the door open for me and I went over towards the pigs' table for their drinks. I took their orders down, sent it to the kitchen, and went to see some rugged man walk in. I walked over and asked, "May I help you, sir?" The man spoke with some Scottish brogue, "Aye, lass. One table for myself and get some rum while you're at it."

I said, "Sure thing, Mr..." I knew who this was, but I couldn't place his name. He answered for me, "Bones. Billy Bones, lass." I said, "Yes, Mr. Bones. Right over here." I led him towards a seat near the fireplace, then went into the kitchen. I got up the finished order for the cow, then got over to her table. I smiled, "Here ya are. Enjoy." I walked into the kitchen and got some rum for Billy Bones.

I got the drink towards his table and said, "Here you go, Mr. Bones." He looked up and said, "Don't call me that lass. Just call me Captain Bones." I shrugged, "Okay, Captain Bones, I'll do that if you call me by Victoria and my friend by Dani." I walked away and got into the kitchen to get myself something to eat. I found some bread and munched on a piece.

Dani wiped her forehead and sighed, "It's getting nerve-wracking, but fun." I hummed to myself and started to sing:

That's just gonna have to wait a while

I ain't got time for messin' around and that's not my style...

This old town can slow ya down; people takin' the easy way

But I know exactly where I'm goin'...

I'm getting closer and closer everyday!

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there

People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care...

Trials and tribulations, I've had my share

There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there...

I began to make some dessert, then got some of the orders in thanks to Rizzo holding the door open for me. I walked around a bit, then Dani joined with me to sing. She started mopping up the floors and sang:

I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true

You gotta make 'em happen; it all depends on you!"

So, I work real hard each and everyday

Now, things for sure are going my way...

Just doing what I do

Look out, boys! I'm coming through!

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there

People gonna come here from everywhere!

And I'm almost there

I'm almost there!

We worked cleaning up some of the tables a bit, washed some of the dishes, dried them, and swept the kitchen to make it clean. I splashed some soap water at Jim, Rizzo, and Gonzo for fun. We got ourselves all soapy and were laughing, then Dani and I finished singing:

There's been trials and tribulations

You know, I've had my share

But I've climbed the mountain; I've crossed the river

And I'm almost there; I'm almost there

I'm almost there!

Gonzo, Rizzo, and Jim applauded. Jim said, "You two sounded amazing! Is that how people from your time sing like that?" Dani shrugged, "Yeah, sometimes. That was from a movie we liked to watch." Gonzo said, "Nice set of lungs, girls! You two could be able to make a living in the theatre. You'd be great if you sang at the Globe Theatre." Rizzo said, "Yeah, maybe the Coliseum or Broadway. I could see you girls in New York, then bring all my brothers and sisters from New Jersey to see yas!"

"YOU GIRLS SOUNDED LIKE ANGELS! NOW, GET BACK TO WORK!" Mrs. Bluvridge hollered. Rizzo looked at us and asked, "How does she do that?" We all had some laughs, then got out of the kitchen to hear Billy Bones finish his tale about being a part of Flint's crew.

* * *

**Okay, how's this one? I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. Just make people happy, the girls are here to make Jim less girly (giggle). Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. Meeting Billy Bones

**Dani's POV**

Billy Bones continued his tale, "Oh, aye! Fifteen men went ashore that day and only Flint, his own self, returned." He dumped a glass of rum in the fire and drawled, "And then old Flinty, up and died before they can go back to that cursed island! And dig up the treasure! No one knows till this day who has old Flint's old treasure map!" Bones sat down. "Now, isn't that a story one to hear?" He questioned mysteriously. But nobody was really paying attention, except for a couple of pigs mimicking him. I played along and said, "Yeah, that's some story!"

One pig laughed, "It was at first few dozen times till we heard it."

"I'll drink to that!" A voice came in and the group laughed.

Billy Bones laughed, "But who has the map now, huh? Some black-hearted, squid-sucking buccaneer? Or maybe, it's our very own Jim Hawkins? Eh, Jimmy?" He challenged. Jim brought a mug and answered, "If I had the map, me and my friends wouldn't be serving you rum, Mr. Bones." Victoria joked, "Yeah, better than waiting to go to the bathroom when everyone you work with needs to go at the same time."

Gonzo added, "That's right! We'd be out searching for that treasure! Sailing the seven seas on a five year mission! Fully going where no man has gone before! Say, that's catchy." He sighed a little dreamily. Rizzo shook his head and said, "Not me! If I had that treasure map, I'd be trading it in for a decent meal."

Billy looked at me and Victoria saying, "Or what about Miss Dani and Victoria? Hmm?" I chuckled, "I wouldn't be here either! I would be willing to fight along side with my friends till the end. I've done it before with Victoria and conquered my fears, so I wouldn't mind doing it again." Rizzo looked at a piece of cheese and whispered as he took it, "Hey, Gonzo, you think he will be eating this?"

"Now, there's an honest opinion! Shows a great sense of friendship righ there. She does have a point to it, as well." Bones blurted. Gonzo and Rizzo began to sit near Billy. Billy shouted, "Aye! Beware the one-legged man! He's the one to fear!" Jim seemed confused by the drunk man's outburst, but calmly said, "Don't worry, Captain. We'll watch for him."

Rizzo joked, "Yeah, we'll watch for him...if he's delivering a pizza!" Rizzo, Gonzo, Victoria, and I laughed. Billy Bones angrily placed a mug over Rizzo, then I fished him out as I asked, "The one-legged man?" Billy leaned towards me and said shakily, "Even ole Flint feared him! If he comes poking around in here, you run for me! Quickly quick!" Rizzo shook in my arms and I held him tight for protection.

Rizzo grunted, "Dani, could ya ease up on the holding? I'm getting a hernia." I let go and said, "Oops, sorry about that." Jim seemed unsteady and said, "If we see him, we'll tell him!" Gonzo looked in disbelief and said out loud, "Yeah: one leg, three heads, a couple of a dozen noses..." He stopped when Billy grabbed Gonzo's nose, making it stretch out. Billy threatened, "It's no joking matter, hose-nose!"

Victoria held Gonzo and calmly pleaded, "Captain, please!" She gently pried Gonzo off Billy's hand, then the man said, "Sorry, lass. But this is important for you and your friends, so listen carefully. One-legged man means death!" Victoria shrugged, "I know ebola, cancer, Grim Reaper, and Red Death mean death. But this is just a load of barnacles." Before Billy Bones could say anything, Mrs. Bluvridge called, "Alright, gentlemen! Closing time!"

She came in a looked woozy when she was carrying in a barrel as she said, "Place your bills and then you chug off!" She accidentally bumped into a drunken cow, who mooed. Mrs. Bluvridge placed the barrel down and asked, "Oh, you're drunk again, aren't ya?" The cow mooed weakly. The innkeeper felt pity, but shouted at the guys, "Oh! Boys, look at the state of this place! Dani, after you're done with that mug, help them clean up!"

Victoria sighed, "How come everyone has to make a place a pigsty?" The pigs looked at her and complained, "Hey!" Victoria blushed and curtsied, "No offense, fellas." The pigs sighed in content, then Victoria picked up the empty mugs. Billy took a bunch of coins for us and staggered off as he grunted, "Here's to ya, lads and lassies! I'm going to my room."

As the patrons walked out the door, we heard Mrs. Bluvridge say, "And don't forget to come back tomorrow for our lunchtime special: suckling...p-potatoes." She closed the door and said to the boys, "And, guys! After you're done cleaning up the kitchen, I left some table scraps for your supper! The girls can make their supper when they're done!" I finished cleaning the tables and Victoria finished picking the dirty platters up.

I said, "I'll make some. I just finished my part."

The fat woman gave a small nod and smile, then started to waddle upstairs. As she walked, she said, "Oh, yes... And, boys, last night you forgot to put out the lantern! If you forget that again, there will be no table scraps for a week!" She waddled off, then I went into the kitchen to cook up some kind of soup for all of us to eat.

* * *

**Jim's POV**

I looked at Gonzo, Victoria, and Rizzo. Victoria said, "I wouldn't mind helping you guys put the lantern out." I looked for the douser, handed it to Rizzo, and the four of us walked out. The sky was getting darker and I sighed, "Alright, we better make this quick. Victoria, I'll hold your feet as you hold up Gonzo on your shoulders and Rizzo puts the light out."

Victoria shrugged, "Sounds like a good idea. Okay, hold Rizzo up, Gonzo." Gonzo put Rizzo on top of his shoulders, then Gonzo climbed up on Victoria's shoulders. She held his ankles and asked, "You two okay up there?" Gonzo answered, "Yeah, we're okay." I bent down, made a saddle with my hands, and helped Victoria up. I tried to keep balance and asked, "Alright up there?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. If you fall or trip, I'm a good jumper-offer." I laughed a bit, held Victoria still, and sighed, "I hate my life!"

"I hate mine, too. It's too blah and boring." Victoria said.

"No kidding? Okay. I hate yours and Jim's life, too." Gonzo sighed.

Rizzo said, "If I had a life, I'd hate it."

"I just wish I'd sail out to sea like my father did. He was my age when he became cabin boy; he wound up as first mate!" I said. Victoria asked with a raised brow, "How can your dad become a cabin boy and move up to first mate? He must've been a gentleman and a hard worker." I shrugged, "He must've been a good seaman then."

Rizzo announced, "Got it!" Out of the blue, I lost my footing and fell. I landed on my side and saw Victoria fall down with Gonzo on her shoulders, then Rizzo fall off. Victoria said, "Sorry about that, guys. I guess my jumping's a little rusty. I dreamed of having adventure instead of the same everyday things. How about you, Jim?"

I looked at the ocean and said, "I wish my life were like one of Captain Bones's adventures, sailing the high seas and searching for buried treasure!" Gonzo added, "Yeah, discovering lost islands and weird civilizations!" I showed everyone my father's compass he gave to me and said, "And I would finally use my father's old compass to wherever the wind may take us!"

Gonzo said excitedly, "To Zanzibar to meet the Zanzibarbarians!" Rozzo rolled his eyes and whined, "Here they go again!" I pointed, "To the southwest: Pirate Galleon!" Victoria joined in, "To the southeast: multi-armed Zanzibanian short women and their exploding wigs of death!" However, our fun was cut short when a familar shout came out of the inn, "TO THE NORTHWEST: DIRTY DISHES!"

We all turned our heads and were shocked. Gonzo looked at us and asked, "How does she do that?" Victoria shrugged, "I dunno, but I think she's psychic or has a pair of extra ears." We laughed a bit and went inside to do the rest of the chores. I sighed, "Might as well start. I'll wash."

"I'll dry." Rizzo said.

"I'll place them on the drying rack." Victoria offered.

"I'll break." Gonzo finished.

* * *

**Okay, how's that one? I thought of doing different POVs in this one, just like all my fanfics. I hope you like where thisis going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: I said that thing about the innkeeper being psychicand having exta ears for fun. I always wondered how she yells like that when something's going on.**


	4. Something Better and Attacks!

**Third Person POV**

As they went inside and got to work, Jim grabbed a broom and began to sweep. He also began to sing.

**Jim:** I look around here and I want to cry

"Me too," Rizzo said.

**Victoria:** I feel like the world is passing me by

"It is," Gonzo said.

**Dani:** And I just can't help, but wonder: Am I doomed to wash and dry, and is it a curse I'm under to do it till I die?

"Well, I hope not," Gonzo said.

"Yeah," Rizzo agreed.

**Jim:** When I could be an explorer

"Sure ya could," Gonzo said as Jim pretended to use his broom as a paddle.

**Jim:** Sailing off to distant lands

"Not so fast," Rizzo said.

**Victoria:** Instead of spending every afternoon just getting dishpan hands! The future looks like nowhere that I want to be

**Victoria, Gonzo, and Rizzo:** There's gotta be something better, something better... There's gotta be something better than this for me

"Now, you're talkin', Vicky!" Gonzo said before he began to sing.

**Gonzo:** If it's weird and wild, let's go and find it! HA-HA-HA-HA! The crazier, the better is what I say

"Yeah, that's true," Rizzo agreed.

**Rizzo:** To tell the truth, I really wouldn't mind it

"Mind what?" asked Dani.

**Rizzo:** If we found someplace with ten square meals a day!

Gonzo laughed before he, Dani, and Jim began to pretend swordfight.

**Gonzo, Dani, and Jim:** Let danger call my name

**Rizzo: **If it does, I'm gonna hide

**Victoria:** I'll put my courage to the test

**Gonzo:** And I'll be by your side

**Rizzo:** (singing in sync) He'll be by your side

**Dani:** There's gotta be something better than this

**Rizzo and Gonzo:** Something more than this

**Dani:** I know that there's so much out there

**Dani, Gonzo, and Rizzo:** To see

**Jim:** And I know this life I'm living can't be my destiny

**Victoria, Jim, and Dani:** There's gotta be something better, something better... There's gotta be something better than this for me

"And me," Gonzo chimed in.

"Hey, what about me?" Rizzo asked.

**All:** There's something better than this for you and me

Billy Bones staggered in and bellowed, "ENOUGH OF ALL THE SINGING! RUM, I NEED RUM!" Then, he took out his sword and broke a candlelit glass. Jim restrained Billy and said, "Alright, alright! Just one small one!" Mrs. Bluvridge shouted, "DON'T BE GIVING HIM ANY MORE RUM!" Everyone stopped in their tracks, then Billy Bones asked stupidly, "How does she bloody do that?"

Then, a sound of a bottled glass was hitting against the floor by outside and there was someone at the door who was making some eerie noise. There were two loud knocks. Victoria whispered, "Stay back, guys. I'll answer it." Without warning, she grabbed a shovel for the fireplace and held it up like a baseball bat. Rizzo, Gonzo, Jim, and Dani hid behind the chairs. Victoria swung the door open and snuck behind to avoid being seen.

The person seemed to be some blind man. "AH-AH-HA! Billy Bones! It's me! Blind Pew!" He introduced. Dani took a quick glance to Billy. Billy just told her to be quiet. Jim looked at Victoria, not knowing what to do with the others next to him. Victoria just mouthed at Jim to stay where he is.

"I know you're here, Billy Bones!" Blind Pew tripped and fell as he walked in. "You sniveling coward!"

"He's some kind of a blind fiend." Rizzo whispered.

"I'd prefer visually-challenged fiend." Gonzo whispered back. Dani placed her hands over their mouths.

"Ah! I heard that!" Blind Pew snapped. "There's someone here!" And with that, he slammed into a table and grunted, "No? Over here!" And then on the right where Jim was hiding, he slapped his sword against the door where Jim was. His eyes widened as Pew's sword almost got him. Victoria gave a small cough and said, "Listen, it's closing time and there's no one here."

She walked bravely and held up the shovel as Blind Pew backed away. "Huh? Who said that? Playing tricks on me, eh, Billy Bones?" Pew began to pet a moose's head, thinking it was Billy Bones. Victoria walked up and said, "I don't know what business you have here, but I advise that you should leave or else there's gonna be trouble. I have a club and I'm not afraid to use it!" As Victoria was about to hit Pew, she was pulled into him and dropped the shovel. He ran his fingers near Victoria's hair and said, "Ah, a pretty little girl, is it? Yes! Take me to Billy Bones, my pet!"

Victoria struggled and said, "You're in the wrong place and there's no Billy Bones here." She watched Billy Bones take his gun out quietly. Pew sneered, "Oh, I may be visually-challenged, my dear. But I can see that you are lying!" Victoria reached her hand to get the shovel, but Blind Pew's grip was tight. Victoria used her foot, got the shovel near her, and was able to hit Pew's head.

She took the chance and ran towards Dani, Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo for protection. Blind Pew rubbed his face, "Some spunk for a girl. Wait till I get my hands on you, you little sneak!" Billy Bones stood in front, but Pew made it to Billy. The blind man smirked, "Hello, Bill. I know it's you. Yes, you thought you can get away with it, did you? You'd think you can take it all for yourself and leave your shipmates with nothing."

Pew sighed and got some piece of paper out of his pocket saying, "We're not pleased with that, Bill, not at all! We want you to have...THIS! Ah-ah-ha!" As Pew turned around laughing, he bumped into a chair. Jim opened the door and gladly got rid of him. "Watch we're you're going, you stupid cat!" Pew yelled outside as he tripped over one. After he was gone, Billy Bones held the paper and was shaking with fear. He shouted, "The black spot!" He screamed at the top of his lungs in fear and dashed into his room.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Rizzo and Gonzo were trying to understand how Billy Bones got the black spot. My eyes widened as Billy Bones was packing frantically. Dani asked worridly, "I don't understand! What is the black spot?" Billy grabbed Dani's arms and said in a panic, "The black spot's a pirate's death sentence!"

"Fabulous." Gonzo said sympathetically.

"They'll be coming to kill me tonight!" Billy scrambled.

"I'm gonna help." Rizzo said casually.

"Yeah, me too." Gonzo added. We could see the sweat against Bone's forehead as he packed. He said, "It's my old sea chest those blubber's are after!" We started to pack things and Gonzo held up a pair of boxer shorts, "Underwear..." Billy brought up his sword and shouted, "But I'll take them... I'll shake them and battle them again!" Rizzo asked, "You wanna run that by us again in English, Mr. Bones?"

"It's mine! I'm going for that treasure myself! And no one-legged son of a bilge rat..." Billy yelled. But before he could finish his sentence, he was going into a seizure and fell on the bed. Jim ran towards the man and gasped, "Captain Bones!" Rizzo asked, "He died? And this is supposed to be a kid's movie!" I rolled my eyes and placed my fingers near Billy Bones's neck. I said, "He still has a pulse."

I held back a yell when my wrist was grabbed and Bones breathed, "Jim, Jim, Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim! You always been a decent son to old Billy Bones." I said, "Uh, thanks. But I'm not Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim, Jimmy, Jim!" I looked at Jim and pointed with my free hand, "He's Jimmy, Jim, Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim." He lets go of my wrist and grabs Jim's vest. Billy asked, "Jim?" Jim looked at the man and asked, "Yes, Captain?"

"Jim...Jimmy, Jimmy, Jim, Jim, Jim..." Billy choked.

"Yes, Captain, what is it?" Jim asked.

"Take the map!" Billy wheezed.

"What map?" Dani asked

"The map to old Flint's treasure! Don't you understand what I've been telling you! I was Flint's first mate! We all were! Oh, they'll gulley me for sure! So, quick go to my sea chest! Get the map!" We quickly went towards the chest, but Gonzo and Rizzo beat us. As they looked through, Rizzo had a pair of Groucho Marx glasses with the big nose and mustache. He said, "Hey, guys, look!"

Gonzo moaned, "Rizzo!" The rat gave a laugh, then the two gave me a book called Diplomacy by Henry Kissinger. I threw the book away and watched the two hold up some rolled parchment. Jim took it and unraveled it. I looked over his shoulder and saw Skeleton Island. He looked at me excitingly and whispered, "It is a treasure map!" I answered, "Yeah, isn't this great?"

"We're going to be rich!" Gonzo exclaimed, appearing with dollar signs in his eyes.

"We're going to be dead..." Rizzo nauseously came up with skulls and crossbones in his eyes.

"Beware, lads and lassies! Beware!" Bones shouted. Rizzo screamed. I asked, "Let me guess: one-legged man?" Billy said, "Aye! But also, beware of running with scissors or running with any other pointy objects!" We all looked at him weird, then he continued, "It's all good fun till somebody loses an eye...AHHH!" And then with that final scream, Billy Bones died on the bed.

I backed away slowly and I began to feel sick to my stomach. Gonzo gulped and Rizzo said, "We are standing in a room with a dead guy!" We all screamed and ran out the door. Jim ran the other way, then Dani shouted, "Jim!" I ran after Jim and heard the window break above the staircase. I froze in my tracks and my legs started to turn into jelly as I saw the door open by Blind Pew with a gang of pirates.

"Billy Bones...Trick or treat!" Pew laughed. Dani, me, Jim, Gonzo, and Rizzo began screaming again. Jim grabbed me by the hand roughly and we ran upstairs. Rizzo and Gonzo went their separate ways with Dani. As we were running upstairs, a pirate rolled out of the window and broke the glass. Jim and I looked startled, then he held me close to his chest watching him roll. Then, he grabbed my hand again and we ran.

I saw some smoke and sniffed, "Jim, there's a fire! We need to get out of here A.S.A.P!" Jim asked, "What does that mean?" I coughed, "As soon as possible! We better get Mrs. Bluvridge up!" We knocked on the door loudly, then barged into the room. Bluvridge gasped, "Oh! Jim, Victoria, what's the meaning of this?" Jim opened the window and I said, "No time to explain, but Bones just died and a gang of pirates are here!"

A rough voice from the other side of the door shouted, "OPEN UP IN THERE! WE WANT BONE'S MAP AND WE'LL SCOUR ANYBODY IF THEY'RE IN THE WAY!" I held back a gasp and squeaked, "Dani! I can't leave her, Rizzo, and Gonzo! Jim, go out the window! I'll take care of myself!" He got out of the window, then me and Mrs. Bluvridge began to beat the crap out of the pirates. I shouted, "Don't mess with a girl on her first night off from a job, bozo!"

I ran down the stairs fast and found the three in the cellars. Gonzo held some gunpowder, but I noticed some was poured on the floor. Dani looked at a lamp, broke it, and the fuse came up. The pirates surrounded us, but we ran around in fear and the fuse kept following us. We made it outside safely and met up with Jim when the explosion happened. We were a little black from the fire, but still in one piece.

Rizzo was hopping around and screamed as fire was on his arm. I picked up Rizzo and rolled him around to put the flames out. Gonzo found this fun and said, "Wow, what an exit! Right through a brick wall!"

"I'm in so much pain!" Rizzo jumped. Dani looked at us and asked, "What are we gonna do?" Jim shrugged, "Well, we can't go home, so—" He pulled put the map and I knew what we're going to do. Rizzo moaned, "Oh no! Uh-uh, no way, dude! You're not taking me on some crazy treasure hunt! I'm staying right here!" I moaned, "Rizzo, I think you'd find it really gross if you saw what a half-burned pirate looks like. Besides, we can't stay here longer!"

The rat changed his mind and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Gimme that map. Come on, let's go!" Dani said, "Hold it! What about Mrs. Bluvridge?" Suddenly, the fat lady crashed through a window and knocked out a pirate. She shouted, "I'LL BE FINE, YOU FIVE! RUN FOR IT!" Again, the five of us looked at each other and said, "How does she do that?"

I smiled, "She never ceases to amaze me. Okay, let's go somewhere safe." With that, we left the burning inn and ran off towards the streets of a small town.

* * *

**How's that one? Again, I don't own the song, but I thought of giving everyone else a turn to sing. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. Trelawney, Livesey, and Beaker

**Jim's POV**

It became next morning and we made it into the village. It was tiring for all of us, but we got to ride the back of a carriage. All of us were a mess with ash and soot all over our faces, arms, and clothes. Dani was asleep on my shoulder and Victoria rested against a sack of flour. Gonzo yawned and Rizzo moaned "What a night." I looked at one of the shops and pointed happily, "There it is!" I gave Dani a nudge and she woke up, then Victoria already woke up. We all hopped off the carriage, walked up to the building, and read the sign.

Victoria read, "Trelawney and Son: Master Ship Builders." She gave a knock on the door, then Rizzo said, "Whoa! Whoa, reality check here, guys! Are we actually going to believe some bozo's going to give us a ship just because we show him Captain Bone's map?" Dani shrugged, "Why not? It's better than reading Billy Bone's Last Will and Testament, then we all get a boot to the head." Somehow, boots smacked our heads and we rubbed our heads.

Dani moaned, "Me and my big mouth!"

Victoria shrugged, "It's worth a try, Rizzo." A man wearing fancy clothes opened the door and asked, "May I help you?" I asnwered, "Yes, thank you. We're here to speak to Squire Trelawney, the ship builder. We need a ship."

"I'm sorry. The squire is on a trip; he won't return on the Feast of Lulu." We were a bit disappointed, then I nodded, "Thank you." He nodded his head. "Yeah, it was worth a try." Gonzo sighed. We were about to turn away, then the old man's eyes brightened. He gave a wheezy laugh, "Of course, his rich half-wit son, Squire Trelawney's here." Victoria said, "Okay, we'll see him then!" The man led us into his study, where we met a bear at a desk.

I did all the talking and Dani added a few things I left out. We showed him the map and Squire Trelawney held a magnifying glass to study it carefully. He looked up and said, "Well, gentlemen and ladies, this is a definitely a genuine bonafied treasure map!" Victoria asked, "Really?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Bimble told me so." And Squire Trelawney lifted up his fuzzy finger. Our smiles turned to frowns and raised brows; the only noise was the people in the back and the grandfather clock ticking loudly. Squire Trelawney looked at our serious expressions. My mouth was wide open, while Dani's eyes bugged out of her head and Victoria just stared at the bear funny. Trelawney explained, "Oh, Mr. Bimble lives in my finger; he's very smart. He's been to the moon." Dani and I exchanged glances. Mr. Trelawney placed his finger to his ear. "Thank you, twice!" He confirmed.

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. How can a person living in a bear's finger go to the moon and come back? Rizzo leaned in towards Victoria and muttered so Trelwaney wouldn't hear, "I smell a bozo..." Victoria snickered, then BOOM! We all turned around to see what scared us.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Somebody screamed from shooting out the end of a room and plunged his head into a wall. There was smoke coming out of the door as someone coughed. I looked up and saw a green man with glasses on his face; that looked like Dr. Honeydew! If he's here, then Beaker must be here. I noticed that Beaker was stuck in the wall and was kicking his legs to get out.

I remembered that Honeydew was Dr. Livesey and decided to call him that instead. Livesey congratulated before coughing, "Well done, Beaky! Now, we know that it's definitely too much gun powder!" Beaker kept making those funny noises as he struggled, then Livesey said, "Beaker! Stop hanging around! We've got company!" I decided to pull Beaker out of the wall and dusted him off.

I asked, "Are you okay?"

Beaker answered, "Meep-meep, meep-meep-meep-moop!"

I didn't know what he said, but Livesey translated, "He said: I'm fine and thanks for getting me out." I looked at Beaker and smiled, "You're most welcome, sir." I walked back to the group and Trelawney gave the introductions, "Everyone! This is Doctor Livesey and assistant, Beaker! They do research and development for Papa!"

"Hello!" Livesey lifted up his hand to greet us.

"Mello!" Beaker waved.

"Actually, Squire, we were hoping to meet with your father; we need a ship for an ocean voyage." Jim told him. Trelawney looked at Jim as if he had a squid on his head, then asked, "Ocean?" Gonzo nodded his head. "Ocean…Ocean?" Trelawney still asked. Dani gestured her hands and described, "You know, the ocean? The big blue wet thing?"

"Oh! The big blue wet thing! Yes!" Trelawney understood. Rizzo slapped himself on the forehead and Dani held back a giggle. Livesey guessed, "Say, I know what's happening here! You chaps are planning to sail to this island, aren't you? To dig up this treasure!" I said, "Yeah, but we need to keep it low and secret about it; there are a bunch of pirates looking for this map."

"Yeah, and they want to kill us for that! Isn't that exciting?" Gonzo asked excitedly. Trelawney said, "Pirates, eh? Well, that just settles it! We'll use one of my daddy's boats and I will personally finance the voyage for the treasure myself!" Jim's eyes lit up as he asked, "You would do that? Really?" The squire smiled, "Certainly! What are rich half-wit son's are for?"

"When do we sail?" Dani asked. I couldn't help but look at the excitement sparkle in her eyes. I was getting pretty excited about this, too. The squire said happily, "Tomorrow morning! And we'll get the ship instantly this late evening!" I looked at Jim and smiled, "Can you believe it, Jim? It's the adventure you always dreamed of!" He smiled, "I'm glad it's going to happen soon."

Dani said, "Before we go, could Victoria and I get something nicer to wear? We're still a mess from last night." Trelawney said, "We could take care of that. I just had the seamstresses make something for your sizes. They should be here now. In the meantime, you girls might need to get washed." Dani and I were led towards separate rooms, then we got ourselves bathed.

I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my body. I heard a knock on the door and a woman came in with two boxes. She smiled, "I hope these are perfect for your liking." I smiled, "Yes, thank you." Dani opened her box and took her dress out. Her dress had a white blouse with long sleeves and off-the-shoulder neckline, a red corset, and a skirt with a black kerchief tied around the hips. She slipped it on, placed a red hairband in her hair, and slipped on a pair of red flats to match. She asked, "What's yours like?"

I opened my box and found a dress that had a white blouse with long sleeves and v-neck, a red corset with purple lace for the front, and a green skirt with a blue sash tied around the hips. I also found a red ribbon that matched the corset. I slipped on a pair of black flats, brushed my hair in a half-back and tied it with the ribbon, and slipped the dress on. I spun around and said, "I kinda like it. No, I love it! I almost feel like being with a band of gypsies." After we got ready, we headed out to meet everyone.

* * *

**How's that one? The clothes I metnioned are posted in my DeviantArt gallery if anyone's curious about what the girls are wearing. I wanted to thank antaurilover685 for sharing ideas with me and adding "Boot to the Head" for laughs. Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Long John Silver and Smollet

**Dani's POV**

Victoria and I got into our new dresses the next morning, then went out for the docks. Jim looked at us and said, "You two look wonderful." Gonzo added, "You two look lovely." Rizzo smiled, "Nice outfits ya got there, girls!" We blushed and thanked them, then we continued to head for the docks. Gonzo looked at Jim and asked, "Jim, where's our boat?"

Rizzo said, "We're on a dock? No wonder I'm sea-sick!" We saw Squire Trelawney waving his hand near a ship. We walked up as he greeted, "Ah! Welcome! Welcome!" I smiled, "Hi, Squire!" Trelawney smiled, "Here she is: The Hispaniola!" He introduced. We turned around seeing a huge ship in view. We all gasped in admiration and walked onto the gangplank. "Come on, let's go!" Rizzo excitedly said.

I looked around the ship and saw a bunch of other Muppets as the crew, along with some men. My hand slid near Jim's and I moved it away quick. Jim was holding the helm and Gonzo smiled, "Hey, it's the ship's steering thing!" I held back a laugh and Jim corrected him, "This is called the helm." Gonzo smiled, "Hey! How does it feel, Captain Hawkins?" Jim liked the sound of that and I did, too.

"It feels like...we're really doing it!" Jim smiled.

"It feels like...we're finally having an adventure!" Gonzo added.

Victoria smiled, "Think about it: the wind blowing in your face, the waves crashing, gulls cawing! This is so exciting! It's happening so fast, but I can't wait to see this all happen when we leave!" Rizzo smiled, "Yeah." He stopped and asked, "Where's the kitchen? I'm starving." We followed him down the galley where Rizzo ran off to and we heard someone singing some sailor song of some sort.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, excuse me?" The man wore a gray bandana, red shirt, brown vest, and white pants. He also had dark hair that was curly, a scruffy beard, and brown eyes. He raised up a knife and growled, "What have we here? Stowaways!" We all jumped in fear as the man continued, "I'm afraid we only shish-kebab and barbeque stowaways on this ship!" He snarled raised his knife higher. We began to back away and whimper, but the man just laughed. Rizzo and Gonzo laughed along, then I began to laugh along with Victoria and Jim a little bit.

"Wait, I know! You must be the cabin boys!" The man guessed. He looked at me and Victoria, then said, "Two girls? Don't you know it's bad luck if you bring out a lass out to sea? Never before has any man or any sailor brought a lass out to sea." I whispered to Victoria, "I guess the Sweet Transvestite just turned into a pirate after Rocky Horror Picture Show was done shooting."

Victoria held back a laugh and said to the man, "Look, we don't have a place to go. Besides, I don't believe in curses or superstition. They're all just a load of fish paste. The only things I believe are my Lord and Savior, angels and demons, vampires, and werewolves." The man lowered his knife and said, "Aye, the Lord is good. The other beings of Heaven and the Underworld are powerful in their ways. If you say so, you and your friend get to stay here. Sorry about that, lass."

I said, "It's okay. Better than having the boot to the head." Out of nowhere, a boot smacked my head from above the galley. I rubbed my head and the man laughed, "Guess that's using your head! I'm just teasing, you two. Down here in my galley, you're always welcome to help yourselves!" Rizzo went nuts and said, "Oh, yes! Thank you!" The rat ran with joy and began digging in a chicken.

"Well, he's got a healthy appetite. What about you, funny face? Here!" The cook tossed an apple. Gonzo caught the apple and smiled, "Hey! Thanks! My name is Gonzo and the guy in your chicken is Rizzo." Rizzo was eating the chicken and raised a hand as he said, "Yo!" He continued to munch some more. I rolled my eyes, thinking about how Rizzo could always think of food at times like this.

"And you must be Master Hawkins!" the man phrased.

"Yes, sir!" Jim grinned.

He looked at us and asked, "And who might you ladies be?"

I answered, "Dani, and this is Victoria."

The man complimented, "Lovely names for beautiful lasses such as yourselves. Long John Silver, at your humble service!" He bowed almost majestically. "But we're just cabin boys, Mr. Silver." Jim pointed. Silver looked at him and said, "Long John, to his friends. And believe me, lad, a friend you can trust is worth his weight than gold. There's many a dark scoundrels in these ports..." I asked, "What do you mean? Pirates?"

"Shh!" Silver shushed.

"Pirates? Ho-ho-ho! That's rich! Pirates? What an imagination! Give me a cracker!" A talking lobster popped up. I looked carefully to see that there actually is a talking lobster. I asked, "Is that a talking lobster, Long John?" Silver pointed to the lobster and sighed, "Allow me to introduce my pet lobster, Polly." Polly squawked and whistled, "Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!"

"Raised him from a fingerling I did. As fine as a crustacean as a man can ask for." Silver described. Victoria raised a brow and said, "I heard that pirates can have monkeys or talking parrots as pets." Silver's eyes widened as if he had never heard of such a thing as he muttered to Polly, "Talking...parrots?" I mentally slapped myself in the forehead, _I can't believe this! We got ourselves into a jam by a Muppet that listens to an imaginary friend inside his thumb and a cook who has a talking lobster as a pet!_

"What an imagination! First pirates, now talking parrots? What's next: a singing, dancing mouse with his own amusement park? Wahoo!" Polly laughed. "That's enough now, Polly! Shoo!" Silver pushed away. The weird lobster was gone and Silver said, "Right, me hearties! I'm going to give you a cook's tour this fine ship." Rizzo was lying on his back with a big gut and moaned, "If you're going to be the cook on this ship, Mr. Silver, I am definitely going to need bigger pants."

Victoria and I started laughing as Silver gave a hearty laugh. I went over to pick up Rizzo and turned back to see Victoria, Gonzo, and Jim backed up. I looked at Silver holding a crutch and noticed he had one leg. I whispered quietly to Jim to not let Silver hear me, "The one-legged man..." Jim placed his hand over my mouth nervously. Silver looked at us and asked Jim, "Is she alright, lad?"

Jim lied, "Um... Yes, she was just about to sneeze." I gave Jim a look as his hand was still on my mouth. I moved away and stood next to Victoria for protection. Silver looked at Gonzo staring at his one leg and Victoria who was in shock. Silver asked, "What's wrong with your blue friend and Victoria?" Victoria put on a brave face and said, "Nothing, really. Just curious about how you lost your leg."

He looked down to see his missing leg, looked at us, and said, "Oh, that? Lost that timber while fighting figments of Madagascar out of Admiral Hawk. There's many men worse than losing a leg for the King." Silver growled, "Why, look what a cannonball took off me in exchange for me own life!" Jim gave a disgusted look, seeing Silver had missing two missing fingers as well. Silver showed his five fingers and laughed jokingly. We all began to chuckle and Victoria said, "Okay, that answers my curiousity."

Silver complimented, "Oh, you're a fine pair of lads! Bright as buttons, the lot of ye." A bell was ringing and a voice called from above, "All hands on deck!" Silver called, "C'mon, lads!" We went up towards the deck

"Chop, chop! Look lively now! The captain will be here soon!" Mr. Arrow ordered. We began to line up and I asked, "Who's the eagle?" Squire Trelawney answered, "Oh, that is Mr. Arrow, the first mate!" A fanfare was heard from a distances with horses neighing and we looked over to see a carriage come up. Mr. Arrow gasped, "The captain approaches! Move aside, make way! Make way for the captain! Lollygaggers will suffer his wrath."

"Wrath? Is this captain bad-tempered?" Gonzo questioned the first mate. Mr. Arrow snapped, "Is he bad-tempered? The man is a ranging volcano! Tormented by inner demons of likes of which mere mortals cannot handle." Gonzo seemed fascinated and said, "He's got demons?" Cool!" I was about to say something to Gonzo, but the carriage came to a stop and the door swung open. A rug was rolled out and a stern man wearing black stepped out. We wall thought he's the captain, so everyone began to groan and shutter with fear. However, that fear was gone when the man took his hat off and moved aside to reveal a frog.

"Hello, everyone!" The frog greeted. Victoria quietly laughed, "That's the raging volcano? He's a frog!" Rizzo nudged her and joked, "Hey, maybe he gets hopping mad...hopping mad!" Rizzo joked. We smiled and quietly laughed. Mr. Arrow introduced, "Entering on board, Captain Abraham Smollet!" Captain Smollet greeted warmly, "Good day, Mr. Arrow!" The eagle Muppet gave a grunt in response, then gasped as he wiped some dust off the ship. He said to himself, "I knew it! He's furious!"

He looked to see a tall, hairy monster. He shouted, "You there!" The monster grunted and pointed to himself. Mr. Arrow barked, "You were in charge of dusting the railings off! Thirty lashes and you walk the plank!" Captain Smollet turned around and said, "I didn't say that Mr. Arrow."

"I was anticipating on your whim, sir." Mr. Arrow notified. He walked away angrily. The captain looked at us and said, "Ah, you must be the cabin boys." I saluted, "Yes, sir!" He looked at me and Victoria saying, "Cabin girls? I welcome you. It must be very daring for you to join this voyage if it weren't for Mr. Hawkins's persuasion to get you on. You two wouldn't be here... Speaking of which, which one of you is Hawkins?" Jim answered, "I am, sir!" Captain Smollet looked at Jim and said, "I knew your father, Jim. He was a good man." Jim thanked the captain, the the frog captain walked away to check on things.

* * *

**How's that one? I couldn't resist putting in "Boot to the Head" again; I couldn't stop laughing at the skit and quote! Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Sailing For Adventure and Roll Calls

"Well this is shaping up to be a fine voyage, lads and lasses. Oh, yes indeed." And with that, Silver limped away. I was still smiling at the comment Smollet gave to me and Victoria.

"One leg, Jim. He has one leg! Remember what Billy Bones said." Gonzo nervously told Jim. Jim shrugged, "Oh, Gonzo, he seems alright. I mean, Long John's only a cook. How dangerous can he be?" I looked to see him laugh with the crew members. Victoria looked around and asked, "Hey, had anyone seen Rizzo?" We looked around and we found him on the ship to make a cruise line with a few more rats.

Rizzo said, "Don't forget! We put the 'rat' in 'pirate'. NEXT!" Victoria asked, "Rizzo, what the heck are you up to?" Rizzo looked at her and answered, "Oh, this? Well, I figured out if the treasure map's a dud, it won't be a total loss: financially speaking." Victoria pursed her lips and said, "Hmm. Good point. It would be neat to have a little trip." Mr. Arrow shouted, "Set the sails!"

I looked at Victoria and I could tell that she's excited by the look on her face. The sails began to unravel at Mr. Arrow's command and we began to move across the water. Soon, the men were beginning to burst into song and chant. There was a rush of excitement in me as Jim was holding my hand. The men sang:

When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed,

A sailor's blood begins racing!

With our hearts unbound and our flags unfurled

We're underway and off to see the world!

Underway and off to see the world!

Hey, ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing!

Manly men are we!

Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea!

Me and Jim were racing on the deck, but I almost slipped on the floor. Jim caught me and I began to blush. "Thanks for stopping my fall, Jim." Jim smiled, "You're welcome, Dani." Mr. Arrow ordered, "Safely now, Mr. Silver. Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing." Silver joyfully shouted, "Aye, aye, SIR!" I walked with Jim around the deck and joined Silver.

Danger walks the deck, we say what the heck?

We laugh at the perils were facing!

**Gonzo:** Every storm we ride is its own reward!

**Rizzo:** People die from falling overboard.

People die from falling overboard.

Hey, ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing!

Hoist the sails and sing!

**Trelawney:** Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing!

Everyone stared at him weird, but I couldn't help myself from laughing. I looked below to see Victoria laughing with Rizzo, Gonzo, Beaker, and Livesey. Pirates below were talking suspiciously. I noticed that Polly was there with some goat that looked brain dead and some green guy that looked gruff. Polly sang, "I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank." The goat sang, "I'd prefer to cut a throat." The green guy added, "I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air, while their faces turn blue!"

Mr. Arrow looked at them suspiciously. "Just kidding." Polly laughed. Mr. Arrow walked away and everyone kept singing. Also, some of the rats that are on the trip began to sing along; that part is so cute and funny when I watched this as a kid.

It's a good life on boat.

There are distant lands with burning sands

That call across the oceans.

There are bingo games every fun-filled day.

And margaritas at the midnight buffet!

Margaritas at the midnight buffet!

Hey, ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing!

Should have took a train!

Sailing for adventure on the bounding main!

Jim grabbed my hand and gently pulled me into him. He sang, "The salty breezes whisper; who knows what lies ahead. I just know I was born to lead the life my father did." I cuddled up against his shirt and smiled at him, which I received from him. Silver sang, "The stars will be our compass wherever we may roam and our mates will always be, just like a family. And though we may put into port, the sea is always home." We looked down below deck and saw Squire Trelawney talking to his finger. I rolled my eyes and made a swirling motion with my finger near my head.

Trelawney said, "Alright, Mr. Bimble! I didn't know you had such a good singing voice. You're welcome!"

Hey, ho, we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing!

Bold, and brave, and free!

Sailing for adventure!

**Rizzo:** It's so nauseating!

Sailing for adventure!

**Gonzo: **It's so exhilarating!

Sailing for adventure!

**Rats: **We're all celebrating!

On the deep blue sea!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Mr. Arrow whistled loudly and everyone lined up instantly. He ordered, "Roll call!" Everyone stood still as Mr. Arrow began to unroll a piece of parchment. One by one, he called out everyone's name and got a response.

"Long John Silver?"

"Aye, aye, SIR!" He yelled.

"Short Stack Stevens?"

"Aye." He raised his hand.

"One-Eyed Jack?"

"Aye." He growled. Captain Smollet made a disturbed face and was looking unsteady about the men hired on the voyage as sailors.

"Black-Eyed Pea?"

"Here!" He called.

"One-Eyed Pike?"

"Aye!"

"Polly Lobster?" He squawked and whistled.

"Mad Monty?"

"Aye." The green hairy creature called.

"Sweetums?"

"Aye." A deep voice answered. He was right next to Jim, Dani, and Smollet. The three all got startled seeing a big hairy beast.

"Old Tom?"

"Aye." He wheezed.

"Real Tom?"

"Aye." He hoarsely answered.

"Dead Tom?"

"Aye, aye." He held up a bony hand; he's a skeleton! Captain Smollet shuddered in fear. Gonzo muttered, "Cool..." Victoria tilted her head and raised a brow. Dani stood closer to Jim for protection.

"Clueless Morgan?"

"Huh?" the goat asked.

"Headless Bill... Headless Bill?" The wind just whistled and all looked to see that there was an actual headless Billy! He saluted the first mate. The Captain shuddered more. Victoria looked unsteady, but kept a brave face. Dani began to shiver in fear and held Jim for protection, then Jim held her for comfort.

"Big Fat Ugly Face Baby-Eating O'Brian?" A beautiful woman stepped up, but her voice became deep and disturbing when she talked. Mr. Arrow, Captain Smollet, and Victoria stood with their mouths gaped open like a school of codfish. After a weird and random pause, Mr. Arrow cleared his throat and continued, "Angel Marie?"

"Aye, aye." He struggled. Captain Smollet nodded his head, approving while humming as he backed away. He said, "Gentlemen, Dani, and Victoria...may I see you in my cabin? Immediately?" He walked off as Trelawney, Gonzo, Rizzo, Beaker, Livesey, Dani, and Victoria followed the amphibian inside. Everyone sat at a round table and Captain Smollet lost control as he shouted, "WHO HIRED THIS CREW? THIS IS THE DOWN MOST SEDIOUS CUTTHROAT CREW OF VILLANS AND SCOUNDRELS I HAVE EVER SEEN! SO, WHO HIRED THEM?"

He stopped as he caught his breath and saw everyone pointing at Squire Trelawney, then the squire pointed at his finger. "Your finger hired the crew?" Captain Smollet asked unhappy. Trelawney answered, "No, that's silly! The man who lives in my finger hired the crew, Mr. Bimble! What? Ah! He relies heavily on the advice of the excellent cook, Long John Silver." He nodded his head.

Captain Smollet groaned, lying down in his seat. He sighed, "A cook and a guy who lives in a bear's finger?" Trelawney said happily, "Exactly, that's me!" Mr. Arrow slapped his forehead. Captain Smollet sighed, "I'm starting to worry about this voyage. Um, Jim? I know Billy Bones gave you the treasure map, but I hope you'll give it to me for safekeeping."

Jim began to shift uncomfortably and said as he placed the map in his vest, "I'll be careful with it, sir." Then, there was a knock on the door and Jim opened it. Silver wheeled a cart in and said, "Beggin' your pardon, gentlemen and ladies. But I come with bit of a treat for you. 'Tis my very own best brandy! Laid down by the brothers of Buckfast Abbey. Vintage 1737 to toast to a prosperous voyage." He began pouring a glass of wine.

"Oh, spiffy!" Squire Trelawney cheered. Victoria said, "That's very kind of you, but I'm not allowed to drink." Dani added, "Same here." Captain Smollet apologized, "But, Mr. Silver, but I'm not going to allow drinking on this voyage." The men looked up disappointed and Trelawney threw the glass of wine out the window as he said, "Oh...well...rules are rules."

"Oh, but, sir! 'Tis a tradition for the officers to toast to the success of a voyage." Silver's eyes widened and tried to convince the captain. Trelawney poured himself another glass and nodded, "Oh, well. Very true." Once again, Smollet said, "No, we must set an example for this questionable crew; there will be no consumption of alcohol of any kind." Trelawney gave a said moan and dumped out the glass again.

"Oh, sir. But I can handle this crew myself and you can sail to heaven and back with these men." Silver argued back. The men brightened their eyes and poured more wine. For the third time, Smollet shook his head and sternly said, "Well, I'm afraid I must disagree with you." Trelawney dumped out his glass another time, but a yell came and rats came up towards the window.

One rat moaned, "You wanna knock it off with the booze? It's peelin' the paint off this shuffle board." A girl rat agreed, "Yeah." Trelawney shrank, "Sorry." The rats left and Smollet said as he was about to yell, "And that's that! This conversation is finished!" Silver felt defeated and said, "I understand, sir...I shall tend to my duty and see to it that every drop of alcohol is thrown overboard. Come on, Jim...Dani. Victoria, the more the merrier."

"You can go off if you want, you three." The captain told Jim, Dani, and Victoria gently. Victoria walked out already, while Jim and Dani held hands as they walked out. Rizzo and Gonzo followed, but Jim closed it on them. Rizzo moaned, "Oh, well! Looks like the human beings want to hang out together! Don't want to spend time with a rat and a...eh..." He pointed at Gonzo.

Gonzo told him, "Whatever." Rizzo sighed, "Yeah." The two huffed, but their expressions changed when Victoria opened the door and said, "You two shouldn't be alone and grouchy." The two Muppets looked at her and followed her towards the galley.

* * *

**How's this one? I don't own the song; all rights to respective owners. In this story, I'm thinking of having Dani and Jim become a couple. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Someone Like You and On My Own

**Dani's POV**

Out on deck, the night was beautiful. There was a light breeze and stars where out. You can hear nothing but the ocean. There was a smooth jazz band played for the rats. A photographer rat came up to a couple by a bar. "Say cheese!" He told them. The couple smiled, "Cheese!" The picture was taken and the photographer said, "Oh, it's great! Cute couple!" Then, two rats where dancing and the male rat began giving her kisses on the neck. She giggled.

I walked around, found a pair of rats on the steps talking to each other, and watched the scene. The guy rat was talking to a girl rat, trying to tell how he feels for her. He held her hands and said, "You see, what I'm trying to say to you is..."

"Yes?"

He tried to explain, "What I'm trying to say is..."

"Yes?"

He tried again, "What I mean to say is..."

"Yes?" And they leaned in kissing. I smiled at the sight and thought about Jim I thought to myself, _Although it feels like a day, I'm starting to like Jim more. He's cute, sweet, and fun to be around with. I dunno what to say; Victoria and I need to find a way back home, but I don't know._

I walked up the stairs and found Jim with Silver; they were looking at the stars. Jim sighed, "I'm sorry your present didn't work out." Silver looked down at us and smacked his tongue against his teeth. He sighed, "Oh, Jim... Smollet sails by rules and laws, but that's what's being a captain all about. I may sail by the stars." I asked, "Stars?" Silver looked at me and said, "Dani, I didn't see you there. My apologies. Could you find North? Find me North among them stars!"

I was about to say something, but Jim got out his dad's old compass and said, "Well, that's easy." Silver snatched it and dangled it towards the ocean as he teased, "Ah, aye. But what if you don't have a compass?" I noticed the look on Jim's face and said, "Long John, please don't drop it. It's his father's and that's all he has left of his." Silver apologized and handed it back to Jim.

He loked at Jim and asked, "How old were you when he died then?" Jim sighed sadly, "Seven." Silver looked at the ocean and said, "I were eight when my father died at sea. First mate he was." I kept thinking about my parents and kept quiet. Jim looked up and said, "My father was a first mate, too." Silver looked at him and said, "Was he now? By the powers, what a coincidence!"

He looked at us and said, "Dani, Jim, that would be Polaris: the North Star. Every man from China Sea knows that, that's North!" He pointed. I looked at the sky and said, "North Polaris... So, we should be heading southwest." Silver gave my hair a ruffle and praised, "Smart as paint you are, lass! Smart as paint!" I smiled a bit and decided to head on the deck. As I was walking down the stairs, I heard Silver say to Jim, "Now, back at old Long John, I was wondering why would we be sailing southwest."

Jim answered, " The scuttle about around the crew is, um, we're sailing for buried treasure." I walked away and knew that Silver was up to something as he said darkly, "And um...someone on board...has a map. Course none of my concern, Jim. I'm just a ship's cook! Such manners to best suited Captain Smollet. He runs the ship, not I."

"Come on, Long John, you can captain this ship." Jim said. Silver said, "That I could, lad. Maybe, someday I will." He began to chuckle darkly. I walked towards the band and noticed they finished a song. I looked at one of the musicians and asked if I could sing something, then they said that they wouldn't mind. I heard some piano playing and began to sing:

I peer through windows,

Watch life go by...

Dream of tomorrow,

And wonder 'why'?

The past is holding me,

Keeping life at bay...

I wander lost in yesterday,

Wanting to fly...

But scared to try.

But if someone like you

Found someone like me,

Then suddenly

Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,

And I'd feel so alive

If someone like you

Found me!

So many secrets

I've longed to share!

All I have needed

Is someone there,

To help me see a world

I've never seen before

A love to open every door,

To set me free,

So I can soar!

If someone like you

Found someone like me,

Then suddenly

Nothing would ever be the same!

There'd be a new way to live,

A new life to love,

If someone like you

Found me!

Oh, if someone like you

Found someone like me,

Then suddenly

Nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing,

And I'd feel so alive

If someone like you

Loved me...

Loved me...

Loved me!

I looked to see the crew applaud and I took a small bow. Victoria hugged me and said, "Great job, Dani!" Gonzo and Rizzo came over to congratulate me. Gonzo smiled, "You really wowed them!" Rizzo added, "Yeah, you even knocked Dead Tom dead!" We laughed a bit and I saw Jim walking over. I smiled, "Hi." Jim said, "Hey. Dani, you have a beautiful voice."

I blushed, "Thanks, Jim." I held Jim's hand and walked around the deck. I sat on a bench and sighed, "I can't believe that it's happening. You know, all of us going on the voyage to fins treasure and have a thrill of a lifetime." He placed an arm aorund my shoulder and said, "Me too." I leaned close to his chest and sighed, "I dunno how long we're gonna keep this up. The crew knows you have the map, but there are some creeps that are trying to get their hands on it. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Jim looked at me and said, "I know, Dani. But don't worry, I'll protect Gonzo, Rizzo, Victoria, and even you." I smiled a bit and said, "Thanks, Jim. You're a very sweet guy and wonderful friend to be around with."

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I got myself dressed into a nightgown in my room and decided to turn in. I took my ribbon out of my hair and brushed it out. I looked in the drawers and found some paper. I also found a piece of charcoal and decided to draw. I kept thinking about the adventure Dani and I had back when we were in Halloween Town with Jack. I couldn't stop thinking about Jack and how he was there for us, saved our lives, and helped conquer our fears.

I began to draw him and couldn't stop thinking about him. My vision became blurry and I heard pattering come on the paper. I rubbed my eyes and felt tears coming down. I sniffled a bit and sighed, "I really miss you, Jack. I hope you're still happy with Sally, the citizens, and not being with me and Dani." I wiped my eyes, drew a picture of Jack, and softly sang:

On my own, pretending he's beside me

All alone, I walk with him till morning...

Without him,

I feel his arms around me and when I lose my way

I close my eyes and he has found me...

In the rain, the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river...

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me, forever and forever...

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him...

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us...

I love him, but when the

Night is over

He is gone; the river's just a river...

Without him, the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers...

I love him, but everyday I'm learning

All my life, I've only been pretending...

Without me, his world would go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known...

I love him...

I love him...

I love him...

But only on my own.

I placed the picture on my nightstand, blew out the candle, and whispered, "I love you, Jack. I'll never forget what you've done for Dani and me. Especially me." Tears rolled down my face and I silently cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**How was that one? In my story "Nightmare Before X-mas: Oogie's Revenge" Jack and Victoria had a strong friendship when they were fighting Oogie Boogie, Oogie's baddies and monsters. I thought about having these girls sing at different POVs. I don't own any of the songs; all rights reserved to respective owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Torture and Cabin Fever!

**Dani's POV**

I heard from last night that Victoria cried herself to sleep. Gonzo asked me about who Jack Skellington was and I said, "He was a friend of ours. We were in his world of Halloween Town and fought off evil ghosts, skeletons, monsters, and Jack's nemesis, Oogie Boogie. Through the danger and fun, Jack helped us conquer our fears and saved our lives. When we were about to head home, Jack said that he'll miss us and that he;ll never forget us. Also, Jack really cared for Victoria. I don't know why, but she meant a lot to him."

Rizzo sighed, "Poor guy. Although he sounds scary, he seems like a nice guy." Victoria was already dressed and came down to the galley to work. She got out some eggs and began to cook some for breakfast. Silver was cutting slabs of meat and looked at her. He asked, "Victoria, is everything alright? You look like you haven't slept all night. I heard from Dani that you missed a friend of yours. Jack, is that it?"

She sighed, "Yeah, that's him. Ever since Dani and I fought beside him, Jack meant a lot. He helped me get over my fear of spiders, helped Dani overcome her fear of lightning, and he even saved my life before I almost got myself torn to pieces. He has someone else that he loves and citizens to care for in his town, but I'll never forget him."

Silver sighed, "Aye, that is true. But know this: the ones that we love are never gone. You can always find them in here." He placed a hand on her heart, which made Victoria's eyes light up and her lips form a small smile. Victoria paid attention to the food and flipped the eggs over. I got myself a platter and got my share of scrambled eggs, potatoes, and sausage.

I started to eat my food and watched Victoria eat hers. Rizzo and Gonzo came down to eat, then everyone went back to work. I looked at Victoria and asked, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She smiled a bit, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl and could handle this." She got out a bucket and soapy water, then started to scrub the floor. I looked at Rizzo and asked, "Are you okay? You look tense as usual."

Rizzo said, "Eh, I don't know about this crew...I feel like they're always watching us, just waiting to pounce!" Gonzo shrugged, "Well, that's just a figment of your imagination!" Gonzo shooed. And soon, Polly, Clueless Morgan, and Mad Monty grabbed Gonzo and Rizzo. I tried to get them, but they slammed the door in my face. I pounded the door and shouted, "Let them go, you creeps!"

Nobody listened, but I pressed an ear against the door to listen. Polly smirked, "Now then, tell us where the map is or we'll tear you limb from limb!" Gonzo refused, "Never! My friend and I will never tell." Rizzo added, "Hey, hey! There could be sinuating circumstances! Ya know, uh...uh, uh, maybe they'll ask real nice!" Mad Monty growled, "In your dreams!"

I ran to find Victoria with Mr. Arrow and said, "Gonzo and Rizzo are being tortured by Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, and Mad Monty! I tried to get Gonzo and Rizzo, but those three goons slammed the door in my face!" Victoria groaned, "Not those guys! We better get down there fast." The three of us ran over towards the door, then I hard Gonzo laugh, "I'm taller! This is so cool! I may even have a future with the NBA!"

Polly moaned, "This won't work; he likes it! Let's torture the rat!" I felt my blood boil when I heard poor Rizzo screaming at the three to not torture him. I said, "One, two, three!" I pushed the door hard with my shoulder and had some help with Victoria, then the door was open. Clueless Morgan was holding a hot poker near Rizzo and Victoria said, "Hey, stupid! Leave my friends alone or you'll get a case of black eye!"

Clueless held the poker and burned his hand, then started blowing on it. I took the opportunity to free Rizzo and watched Victoria hold a stretched out Gonzo. Gonzo's arms and legs were moving around like tentacles as he laughed, "Poodly, poodly, poodly, poodly, poodly!" Captain Smollet said, "Mr. Arrow, lock these three up for the remainder of the voyage!"

Without hesitation, Mr. Arrow took Polly, Clueless, and Monty into the brig. Victoria giggled and said, "Dani, I think we can find a way to get Gonzo back to normal! Wanna play some tug o' war?" I laughed and said, "I'll hold his legs and you hold his arms." We pulled a bit as Rizzo was the referee. Dani and I pulled Gonzo as he was laughing, "More! Again!" I kept pulling, but Victoria was close to beating me. I watched Gonzo's torso go towards the chalk line Beaker drew, Gonzo pulled into his regular form, and Rizzo called, "The winner of this tug o'war is Victoria!"

Victoria was on her back and Gonzo got up saying, "Thanks for getting me back to normal, Vicky." She smiled, "You're very welcome." I looked to see Jim walk into Captain Smollet's cabin and walked inside. I asked, "Is everything alright?" The captain answered, "I've heard about what had happened from Mr. Arrow. It was a good thing you told him before Rizzo and Gonzo were harmed." Jim looked at a picture of a pig and asked, "Who's the lady pig, sir?"

Captain Smollet shook his head and said, "Never mind that, Jim. Listen, I'm hoping you're willing to give me the map now considering what just happened." Jim said, "I'd rather not, sir." I looked at Jim and said, "Please, Jim, just do it." I looked at Jim, watched him reach his hand for the map, and handed it to Smollet. He called, "Mr. Arrow?"

Arrow was already there and asked, "Aye, aye, Captain!" Smollet said, "Lock up this treasure map." Arrow took out a small chest and sets it on the table. He opened it and said, "It will be safe in here, sir." He placed the map inside the chest, closes the box, and locks it tight.

* * *

Another day passed, all was fine when the wind just died. We were stranded in the middle of the ocean. It was scorching hot out and the crew couldn't do anything, except chores on board and tan. We waited for hours and hours. What's happening is that me, Jim, and Long John were working in the kitchen. I was washing dishes, while Jim was peeling potatoes and Silver was cutting up vegetables.

Out on deck, Victoria sighed, "It's been about six weeks since we've left England." One man muttered, "Five days since we had peace." The heat started to go in and I felt woozy. I held on to a barrel to support myself and heard a man say, "I GOT THE MADNESS!" I looked out on the deck to see the man shake around and shouted, "I GOT CABIN FEVER!" He kept shaking and another man shook, "I GOT IT, TOO!" Out of nowhere, everyone shouted, "CABIN FEVER!" Before I knew it, everyone went nuts and started dancing around. I noticed that Victoria lost it and grabbed a hold of my hand to start dancing.

Jim followed and began to dance with me. Out of the blue, spotlights came up and a bunch of people are wearing festive clothes for the Caribbean; I was wearing a Spanish dress in white with red dots, white heels, and a red rose in my hair. Victoria wore a Spanish dress in purple with blue roses, black shoes, and a blue rose in her hair. As we danced, everyone started singing:

I got cabin fever it's running in my brain!

I got cabin fever it's driving me insane!

We got cabin fever, we're flipping our bandanas.

Been stuck at sea so long we simply gone bananas!

Arriba! Chica-chica-boom! A chica-chica-boom-boom-chica! A chica-chica-boom-boom-chica!

We got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had

We got cabin fever, we're all going mad!

Grab your partner by the ear.

Lash him to the wheel.

Do-si-do step on his toe, listen to him squeal.

Allemande left, allemande right

It's time to sail or sink.

Swing your partner over the side, drop him in the drink.

We got cabin fever; no if's, and's, or but's

We're disoriented and demented, and a little nuts.

_Ach du lieber Volswagen car. _

_(Yodel-lay-ee-ooh) Saur braten viener schnitzel und a vunder bar. _

We were sailing, sailing the wind was on our side.

And then it died!

I got cabin fever I think I lost my grip. I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script. Si!

I was floating 'neath a tropic moon and dreaming of a blue lagoon

Now I'm crazy as a loon!

Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard.

This once proud vessel has become a floating psycho ward!

We were sailing, sailing headed who knows were and now though were all here

We're not at all there!

As we were dancing around, Jim spun me around and picked me up by the waist to swing me around. I watched Victoria click some castanets, stomped her feet to the rhythm, and spin around gracefully. We were all having a lot of fun among the dancing and music, then we all finished, "CABIN FEVER! AHH!" Then, everything went back to normal and the wind picked up again.

"Look the wind is back!" One pirate announced excitedly. "What are we doing? What's going on? What was that? I feel like such a fool." The crew walked away complaining. I looked at Jim, who was holding my waist and was dipping me. I looked at him and asked, "Uh, are you gonna help me up?" Jim helped me back up and asked, "What was going on?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, but I do know that all of us were dancing and having fun. You're pretty good on your feet." Victoria looked at us with a raised brow and asked, "Is everything okay?" We went back to work as Jim said, "Everything's fine, Victoria. Let's get dinner ready."

* * *

**How was that one? I don't Jack Skellington; ll rights to Tim Burton and Disney. Also, the song is owned by respective owners; I only own Dani and Victoria. It looks like Dani and Jim are getting to like each other more! ;) I hope you like where this going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. Jim's First Kiss and Funerals

**Jim's POV**

As we were walking, Dani looked like she was about to faint. I held her arms to support her and said, "Wait, you don't look too well. Here, let me help you." I scooped her up in my arms gently and carried her off towards the room Dani shares with Victoria. I laid her down in one of the beds, tucked her in, and heard Silver walk in with Victoria. Victoria asked, "How is she?"

I looked at Dani and sighed, "She looked dizzy and worn out." Silver looked at me and said, "We need to go down to the brink and give those traitors bread and water. Even though I think they should rot." Victoria said, "I'll bring those down, Long John." I left Dani alone and followed Victoria. She was holding some water with both hands and said, "You can hold the plate for me, Jim."

I held the bread on a platter and went towards the cells that held Polly, Clueless, and Monty inside. Victoria opened the door and said, "Here you go, creeps. Bread and water for today." Polly looked at the portion and whined, "But...I ordered shrimp scampi!" Silver was behind us and growled, "That's more than you deserve, you villainous dopes!"

Victoria went upstairs, then Silver said to us, "Oh, Jim, Victoria? By rights, I should be locked up for letting thieves like them aboard this ship. Oh, it chills me to think that they almost killed your little friends. Looking for some daft treasure map." He whispered looking away as he had his hand on my shoulder. Victoria already left, then I said, "None of this would have happened if I'd give Captain Smollet the..." I stopped myself right there not saying another single word. I thought to myself, _Idiot! Why would I say that out loud to Silver? Now, he would know where the map is hiding!_ "I mean..."

"What lad?" He asked, gently squeezing my shoulder. I said, "I'm not sure if I should be talking about this with you or anyone." Silver asked, "You mean...you actually got a treasure map?" I lowered my voice and softly answered, "Not anymore. Mr. Arrow took it and locked it up in the captain's cabin. You must keep it a secret."

"Oh, don't bother worrying about that. You only told old Long John. Now, you run along and do your chores. Now, go on." He shooed. I did.

* * *

As the sky into night, I was looking at the terrible fog we were in. I couldn't see anything at all, shivered and warmed up my arms, and decided to check on how Dani's doing. I opened the door slowly and I could see she was only using a lighter sheet. She sat up as soon as I came in and smiled, "Hi, Jim." I smiled, "Hi. I see you're feeling a bit better."

She smiled, "Yeah, that cabin fever just comes and goes." I looked at her and said, "Dani, there's something I wanted to tell you. When we first met, I was starting to like you more. You're beautiful, funny, sweet, and a good fighter. You also have the voice of an angel." Dani looked at me and said, "Thank you, Jim. What is it you're trying to say?" I leaned my face close to hers and whispered, "Dani, I love you." I pressed my lips on top of hers; I kissed her.

As we were kissing, a knock came up and Victoria walked in. She blushed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you." I cleared my throat and said, "No, you're not disturbing anything. I just came in to check on Dani, talked to her, and somehow this happened." Dani nodded her head in agreement, then Victoria smiled, "Okay, see you in the morning."

I got up and went towards the door, then Dani wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "Good night, Jim." I hugged her back and said, "Sweet dreams, Dani." We both kissed each other again, but it was longer and felt perfect. We broke apart to catch our breath, then I walked out and went towards the hammock I sleep in. As I was lying in my hammock, I couldn't get Dani out of my head and can't fall asleep. I kept thinking about that kiss and stared at the ceiling until I began to fall asleep.

I was shot up from my sleep when someone shouted, "Man overboard!" I got up to wake the girls up, but I stopped when I noticed that one of the crew members handed a hat to Captain Smollet. The crew member choked, "

I woke up startled and she noticed me waking up. "I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Arrow's gone overboard. And all we found was...his hat." I woke the girls up and Victoria asked with a yawn, "What's all the ruckus about?" I sighed, "Mr. Arrow's dead." I walked outside to wait for the girls to get dressed and walked with them towards the deck. Every crew member on board stood aligned in front of an altar where Captain Smollet was. We all bowed our heads in respect, while Dani was trying to hold back tears.

I felt bad to see her crying, so I held her for comfort and to let her know things will be fine. Victoria wiped a tear from her eye and bowed her head in respect. Smollet began a small lecture, "And so my friends, the sea has claimed another loyal officer and friend: Mr. Samuel Arrow. A wonderful man who used to get up out of our beds before dawn for a good reason. May the wind be ever at your back Samuel Arrow... Rest in peace, my friend. Amen."

"Amen." We responded. After the funeral, everyone went back to work. I looked up to see Victoria finish her chores and went down to the galley, then I followed her.

* * *

**How was that one? It's pretty cool that Jim and Dani kissed, huh? ;) Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned for more coming up! I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. Mutiny!

**Victoria's POV**

I walked down to the galley and heard some coversation between Rizzo and Gonzo. Gonzo said, "It just feels so weird." Rizzo asked, "You mean that Mr. Arrow's dead?" Gonzo answered, "Yeah, that and my pants are filled with starfish." Rizzo moaned, "You and your hobbies!" I felt Jim tap my shoulder and turned around. He asked, "What are you doing down here?"

I answered, "I'm taking a small break." I looked over towards one of the barrels and found the two Muppets. I smiled, "Hey, guys!" The two yelped, then Gonzo said, "Jim! Vicky! We've missed you two! Climb in!" Gonzo invited. I smiled, "Don't mind if I do!" I got into the barrel, which could fit four people inside it. Jim said, "I can't. I'm doing my chores." Rizzo laughed, "C'mon, share an apple!"

Gonzo and Rizzo pulled Jim in, then we were about to eat an apple. Before I could bite into one, I heard Polly come in with Monty and Clueless Morgan. I mouthed the guys to stay quiet and listened to the goons. Monty said, "I say maybe we should kill that Captain now!" One pirate sneered, "And then, we'll get that stupid bear!" Clueless asked evilly, "Ooh, can we make a rug outta him?" I couldn't believe those creeps were being released and I had a feeling that it was Long John Silver.

I listened to hear him come in and say, "I'm an easy man, a gentleman a fortune says most... But it makes me sick the most to sail with the likes of you!" I looked at Jim and I sadly shook my head to tell him that Silver's not among us. Silver growled, "Now, get this straight! If anyone mutinies before I's says so, I will throw you overboard like I did with that scurvy mate Mr. Arrow!" I felt bad when Jim frowned and I knew that Arrow's still alive; Silver tricked him about one of the lifeboats having a leak.

Silver continued, "I says let the Captain steer us closer to the island; I got the lad's treasure map now! When the time is right, we'll kill them all!" The crew cheered.

"Wait, w-w-wait! What about kidnapping Dani and Victoria?" Clueless Morgan asked. Silver snarled, "What about them?" Morgan shrugged, "You said we might be able to kidnap Hawkins and them. And since he won't be able to help with the map, we should kidnap the one thing he loves and the other he cares for as a sister!" Silver smirked, "I can see where you're going, Morgan." I gave a silent growl and my knuckles nearly turned white when I clenched them.

Silver sighed, "Alright, we'll take it easy on them. But torture Dani if Jim doesn't give in!" Everyone cheered and left when someone shouted, "Land ho!" As soon as they were gone, we peeked from the barrel. I growled, "Ugh, what a jerk! If he or his goons lay a hand on me, I'll twist their bodies and make them into pretzels for some cannibals!" I pounded my fist into my hand, then punched a flour sack in anger.

Jim placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Relax, Victoria. You'll get to beat them up after we warn Dani and Captain Smollet."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The four climbed upstairs and saw everyone in a bustle getting into the longboats. Captain Smollet ordered, "Helmsmen get into the longboats." Victoria reached the captain as Jim reached to Dani. Victoria said softly, "Captain, we need to tell you something!" He turned around and said, "Um, I'm sorta busy right now, Victoria." The girl said, "Listen, Jim and I just heard that Long John's planning a mutiny. He also has the treasure map!"

Smollet looked concerned and called, "Mr. Silver?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" He turned around.

"Mr. Silver, I want you to take the crew to shore at once; we need water and provisions, so take as long as you want!" But that wasn't what Victoria wanted to hear from the Captain. The crew cheered in excitement. Victoria turned her head nervously towards him. Silver called, "Sir! To a task to my liking, sir, that it is!" Smollet looked at Victoria and said, "Quickly, Victoria, gather the officers and meet me in my quarters quickly!"

Victoria nodded and ran towards Jim, who was with Dani. She noticed a crutch on the ground and looked at Silver. He said, "Jim, lad! Victoria and Dani!" There's only room in the boat for three more! Come in for an adventure!" Silver offered. Victoria looked at Jim and Dani, then said, "Oh, we can't. The captain wants us." The three began to walk off, then Silver said, "Oh, what a shame! I'll miss ya, lads and lasses. That I will! Um, Jim! I seem to have left my crutch on board. Hand it to me like a good lad, will ya?"

Jim bent down to grab it and held it far away as he could. Silver chuckled, "Oh, you have to bit a bit closer than that. I can't reach it from there!" Jim moved it in closer, but cautiously. Silver grabbed it and began to pull Jim along in it. Victoria and Dani held a good grip on Jim, but failed as the three landed into the boat. Victoria punched a laughing Clueless Morgan, but was restrained.

Back at the captain's headquarters, they were discussing the plan. Captain Smollet said, "The plan is simple: Once the pirates are ashore, we set sail under term in a year or so by now the fight should be out of them!"

Dr. Livesey said, "Oh! Now, I understand! That's a brilliant plan!"

Rizzo was looking out the window and said, "Yeah, except for one thing..."

Gonzo asked, "What's that?"

Rizzo pointed and exclaimed with fear, "The pirates have Jim, Vicky, and Dani!"

Everyone looked out the window to see two girls and a boy on a longboat with pirates on the ocean.

* * *

**UH-OH, I SMELL SOMETHING ROTTEN IN THE STATE OF DENMARK! Okay, everyone found out what's going on and three people are captured! Will their friends save them in time? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. When You're a Professional Pirate

**Jim's POV**

I know we landed on shore of Skeleton Island because I could hear the waves crash on the beach. I could hear fire crackling and feel the air cooler, guessing it was night. I couldn't see anything since I was blindfolded and couldn't move because my hands were tied. Wild laughter came from the pirates and I felt shoved around, almost falling on my side. I heard Victoria grunting and shouting, "Keep your hands to yourselves, you jerks!"

The men laughed and I heard one of them sneer, "Ooh, this girl's still tough when she can't even see or move her fists!" I guessed she was also in the same position I was: blindfolded and bound. I was getting tired of being tossed around and felt two men grab a hold of my arms to stop me from escaping. Also, I heard Victoria stop shouting and felt the blindfold on my face being ripped off. I stood shocked to see Silver wearing a captain's hat and richer clothes.

Victoria was being held by two men and was panting. They brought her near me and Silver ripped Victoria's blindfold off her face. Victoria was furious and snarled, "You! You foul, loathsome, evil cockroach!" I couldn't find Dani anywhere and began to worry. Silver said as he traced his knuckles gently near Victoria's cheek, "Easy, Victoria. To all and good fun. Pleased I am to initiate you and Jim into our enterprising, um...company." Silver sucked in some air between his teeth. I swallowed slowly as the crew chuckled darkly. Silver laughed as well and finished, "Which entitles to all the benefits there are."

I struggled, "But I don't want any benefits!"

Victoria growled, "Where's Dani? If you or your men hurt her, I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"This is a one-time special offer, Jim lad. Say no and I'll be forced to, um...terminate your relationship!" He snapped his fingers and I saw two pirates holding Dani. She was also bound and blindfolded. I noticed she was panting and heard small whimpers from her. The men tore her blindfold off and she stared at us in fear. She shook her head and didn't want me to trade the map for her safety.

Victoria looked at Dani, then said to Silver, "You're nothing, but a bunch of murdering pirates!" Silver looked at Victoria and shouted, "PIRATES?" Victoria turned away and looked up with pure anger. She spits at his boot, which made the other pirates murmer and Silver give an evil laugh. He gripped Victoria's chin with one hand and whispered darkly, "Pirates... Oh, Vicky...if that's what you're thinking, you're dead wrong!"

**Long John Silver: **When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation my father said: Now, son, this choice deserves deliberation! Though you can be a doctor or perhaps a financier! My boy, why not consider a more challenging career?

**Pirates:** Hey, ho, ho! You'll cruise to foreign shores! And you'll keep your mind and body sound by working out of doors.

"Sing it lads!" Silver laughed.

**Long John Silver: **True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without.

Silver placed his hands on Victoria and me. I began to struggle, but Silver ignored it. I looked at Dani and gave her a look to tell her that I'm here for her. She smiled a little.

**Pirates: **And when you're a professional pirate...

**Polly the Lobster: **That's what the job's about.

"Upstage, lads! This is my ONLY number!" Silver ordered.

**Long John Silver: **Now, take Sir Frances Drake; the Spanish all despise him. But to the British, he's a hero and they idolize him; it's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good. And I see us members as a noble brotherhood.

**Pirates:** Hey, ho, ho! We're honorable men and before we lose our tempers, we will always count to ten!

"Oh, I love it! There's poetry in it!" Silver praised.

**Long John Silver: **On occasions, there may be someone you have to execute!

**Pirates: **But when you're a professional pirate...

**Clueless Morgan: **You don't have to wear a suit! What?

**Mad Monty:** I could have been a surgeon; I like taking things apart.

**Polly the Lobster:** I could have been a lawyer, but I just had too much heart.

**Clueless Morgan:** I could have been in politics 'cause I've always been a big spender.

**Black-Eyed Pea:** And me, I could have been a contender.

The crew laughed as Polly squinted eyes at him. Then, Silver came to a finish.

**Long John Silver: **Some say that pirates should feared and hated! I say we're victims of bad press and it's all exaggerated. We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat; we're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet!

And then the crew began humming. Silver said, "Well, look at us, Jim! We're a festive of continuality." Silver began to laugh. My hair was being ruffled and I was being nudged lightly, but I didn't buy their hospitality. Silver warned, "Tell the truth, lad. Do you really think the captain and squire are planning to share the treasure with the likes of us? No? And we've been the rightful owners, Flint's own crew...who shed our blood to getting it here! Join us, lad! Donate your compass to the treasure hunt get a full share!"

**Pirates: **Hey, ho, ho! It's one for all for one and we'll share alike with you, and love you like a son! We're gentlemen of fortune and that's what we're proud to be. And when you're a professional pirate...

**Long John Silver: **You'll be honest, brave, and free the soul of decency; you'll be loyal and fair and the on the square, and most importantly.

**All: **When you're a professional pirate, you're always in the best of company!

Then, the sound of a cannon disrupted them. They gasped in horror. Silver shouted, "Down!" I looked up and smiled, "There! Captain Smollet coming to rescue us!" Silver only smirked, "Don't get your hopes up, lad. I taken the liberty of hiding a few of my best men aboard...if a second round follows, it means that they've taken over the Hispaniola and I'm the new captain!" The crew laughed evilly. "Now then..." Silver said as he placed his hand by his ear.

Dani, Victoria, and I nervously turned our heads as a second cannon has been fired. We jumped back a little and the crew cheered. Dani shouted, "NO!" She looked at Silver and shouted, "YOU MONSTER! STOP IT!" Silver looked at her and gave a laugh. He used his sword to untie my wrists and did the same to Victoria. Victoria held Dani protectively and untied her wrists.

Silver looked at me and said, "I'm the only friend you got in the world now, Jim. Let's dig up some buried treasure, eh, shipmates? We'll be needing your compass though." I said softly, "No." Silver sneered, "I'll be taking it either way, Jim. Don't let things get ugly for your fried and precious girlfriend." I looked at Dani and Victoria, bowed my head in defeat, and handed Silver my father's compass.

Everyone cheered as Silver shouted, "C'mon, lad! Let's not waste time. Dani looked at me and glared "How could you do this? You had to give up the compass, so they could have the treasure!" I looked at Dani and said, "What was I supposed to do? You'd let me not give them the compass and have you killed with Victoria? I care about you, Dani. I really do, but you have to trust me."

Victoria had a look of hope and said, "I trust you, Jim. I think I know how we can get out of this, but we have to play along." We caught up with the pirates and began to lead the way.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song; all rights to respectful owners. Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	13. Escapes and Reunions

**Dani's POV**

"Long John, look!" A pirate cried coming into the view of a dead tree with three skeletons hanging. Silver chuckled darkly, "Flint hung 'em up there after he gullied them to mark the trail of the treasure." Some pirates moaned in fear. "Had a sense of humor, old Flint had." Silver teased sarcastically. Clueless Morgan stammered, "It's a sign...it's a cursed place!"

Silver growled, "Well, there's an informed opinion! Alright, Jim, lad! Where to from here?" I kept telling myself that Jim will find a way out of this and Victoria knows, too. I felt a bit of hope and Jim said, "On a heading of 179 degrees, walk 312 paces where the dead men hang high." We were walking along the way as Jim counted the paces and stopped. I looked at Victoria and I could tell that she knows what happens next, then it came back to me; the pirates find the chest, but there's no treasure here.

"What if clueless is right? What if it is...cursted?" Polly Lobster stuttered. Silver growled as he pushed the lobster towards a moldy bamboo, "I'll show you curse, you mulling little, limp-livered, softy-hearted, little wuss of a crustacean!" He stopped and walked inside the cave of the tree. A pirate pushed me forward and I glared at him walking in myself. I held the map and said, "Treasure's buried here."

One of the pirate said, "Oi, we don't even have to dig it up!" Everyone was all excited with the treasure chests all around, then Silver said, "C'mon, mates! The treasure's ours!" Everyone began to ravage the chests as Silver was watching them, then I whispered, "Can we leave now?" Victoria held up her hands and said, "Wait for it... Okay, three, two, one..."

As she got to "one", everyone stood baffled at the empty chests. Polly shouted, "There's no treasure here Silver! You brought us here for nothing!" Polly exclaimed upset.

"Yeah!"

"And now, we betray from mutiny!"

"Yeah!" The crew angrily chanted, getting their swords prepared. Mad Monty growled, "I say...we should KILL HIM!" They all drew their swords and Silver got out his two guns quickly. He yelled, "Run, lad! Save yourself!" Jim grabbed my hand and started running, then Victoria asked shocked, "Why are you doing this for us?" Silver answered, "Because I like you and your friends, girl. Why would you think I was lying about that?"

We stood in shock as he told the truth, then the crew began to go after Silver. He yelled to us, "RUN!" Jim, Victoria, and I dashed away into an entrance of a cave and heard angry calls of the crew. We also heard a gunshot, but kept going and didn't look back. Victoria sniffed and asked, "Guys, do you smell something cooking?" We lifted up our noses and smelled something close by.

I guessed with a smile, "Gonzo and Rizzo." We ran towards them and found those two tied to stakes. Rizzo sighed, "I wish we were back at the Admiral Benbow eating table scraps." Gonzo said sarcastically, "We're about to become table scraps." We snuck and crawled on our bellies to avoid being seen. I noticed that Victoria lifted up her skirt and took out a dagger from a holster on her thigh. She gave a wink and began to untie Rizzo.

Rizzo whined as he threw the ropes to the ground, "Well, this is terrible! This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me!" Gonzo gave him a puzzled look, then Rizzo held the rope and said, "Wait a second! I've been cut loose!" Victoria whispered happily, "Hi, fellas!" The two gave a yelp, then Gonzo said as he was untied, "Vicky, they've got Captain Smollet!"

Victoria sighed, "I know. We gotta get some help!" Jim said, "We need to find a jolly boat to rescue the squire, the crew, and the captain." All five of us ran for an escape route on the island. Gonzo said, "Don't worry! Me and Rizzo saw some pirates steal our jolly boat, but we saw where they hid it." As we ran, we stopped to see a boat ruined in a couple feet in front of us.

I sighed, "Well, that's not gonna help us. It looks like we have to swim." Rizzo looked at me weird and pointed out, "Hello, Earth to Dani! Swimming to a ship full of pirates to save the captain is not a good plan." Victoria looked at the see and noticed a figure on a boat. She hollered, "Mr. Arrow, we're over here!" I looked at the ocean and found a ver familair face on the boat; it was Mr. Arrow!

Mr. Arrow rowed to shore and said, "Oh, girls, boys! Come join me aboard this exceptionally safe little boat!" All of us got into the water and got onto the boat. As we were going towards the ship, Mr. Arrow warned, "By the way, that Silver fellow may not be trustworthy!" Rizzo laughed with Gonzo, "Now, he tells us!"

Victoria sighed, "That's because, Mr. Arrow, Jim and I overheard Silver building up a mutiny back on the ship."

Dani added, "And as we were about to tell the captain and everybody..."

Jim finished, "But they kidnapped both me, Victoria, and Dani."

"I knew it!" Mr. Arrow gasped. We were quiet as Mr. Arrow got the boat towards the Hispaniola. It's payback time! Victoria crawled into the cannon hatches, followed by me and everyone else. We were under the deck when Jim pointed towards the mast; Mr. Livesey, Beaker, and Squire Trelawney were tied up against the lower part of the mast. Trelawney yelled at his thumb, "Why are you just standing there? Try to help us, save us, DO SOMETHING!"

Victoria gently placed her hand over the bear's mouth to quiet him and whispered, "It's okay." She began to untie Trewlawney as Jim untied Livesey. Livesey smiled, "Master Hawkins, you come to rescue us!"

"I should've let him in my finger!" Trelawney scolded at his finger. As the crew was free, Jim told them about a plan we came up with. He peeked above deck to make sure it was safe, but it wasn't because of the pirates. I was dusting some white powder on Mr. Arrow to make him look pale as Victoria placed some seaweed on him. Dr. Livesey said to Jim, "We're ready, Master Hawkins!"

Jim looked unsure and asked, " Do you think this will work, Dr. Livesey?" Dr. Livesey nodded, "Oh, yes! My research indicates that pirates are very superstitious!" We gave Mr. Arrow the cue and he rose up out of the stairwell. He said in a gravely voice, "Oogie, boogie, boogie, boogie! I am the ghost of Samuel Arrow! BOOGIE!" From below, we heard the pirates scream and jump off the ship into the water.

* * *

**Okay, how's that one? It looks like things are getting better! I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	14. Time To Kick Pirate Butt!

**Dani's POV**

"Come on, we gotta save the captain!" Jim said as the others laughed at their accomplishment. Victoria smiled, "Mr. Arrow, that was amazing!" Gonzo added, "Yeah, that was beautiful, Mr. Arrow!" I saw Jim giving me a loving look. Leaning on his shoulder, I asked, "What are you thinking?" Jim held me and said, "After all of this blows over, I was thinking that we could spend a night on the beach together. Wouldn't that be nice?"

I asked, "You're taking me out on a date?" He nodded, then I squeaked, "I'D LOVE TO!" I hugged him, which made him chuckle. We stopped when Victoria looked at us and gave a small smile. Gonzo looked at her unsure, "What do we do now, Vicky?" I noticed the look on her face and she shrugged, "Weigh anchor?"

"Weight anchor!" Mr. Arrow ordered.

Victoria's face lit up and she ordered, "Set the sails!" Mr. Arrow repeated her orders, then Victoria said to Trelawney, "You, Squire Trelawney-" She got cut off when Trelawney trembled, "Ah, n-n-now, Miss Rath!" Victoria chuckled and said, "I'm not mad at you, sir. You get to take the helm!" The bear got towards the helm and said, "Ah! Step aside, Mr. Bimble! I shall be taking the helm!"

The ship creaked as we inched towards the shore. Jim, Rizzo, Gonzo, Victoria, and I took a glance at what was coming. Gonzo pointed, "Look, it's the captain and the pig!" Gonzo pointed. Jim took out his telescope to look, then I took a peek at what was going on; Captain Smollet and a girl pig were dangling upside down over a cliff! I handed the telescope back to Jim and said, "Silver must've tied them like that!"

Jim ordered loud and clear, "Head for those cliffs!" Mr. Arrow repeated the orders, then Trelawney shouted as he steered, "Aye, aye, sir!" Dr. Livesey called, "We're lowering the net now!" Beaker meeped frantically, then we all started to pull the net down with quick force to save the captain and his girlfriend easily. Victoria shouted, "We're coming, Captain Smollet! Steady, guys!"

The rope the two were dangling from snapped and they plummeted down screaming. All of us jumped startled on deck and hoped we caught them, but captain and the pig missed. I gasped, "No!" The rest of the crew headed towards the ship, not hearing a splash. The two statues caught them. One laughed, "Waldorf, you old fool! We're heroes! We saved the pig and the frog!"

"Well, it was too late to save the movie!" Waldorf joked. They both laughed joyfully. We pulled them towards the deck, then Jim smiled, "Welcome aboard, Captain Smollet!" Mr. Arrow added, "And welcome to your lady pig friend." Rizzo and Gonzo shouted, "AH, LOOK OUT!" The ship was just about to crash on the shore, making us all jolt. We almost fell, but Jim stopped my fall and held me in his arms. He asked, "You okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, never felt better." I gave his cheek a kiss, then watched him blush. Mr. Arrow held his sword and placed another one across in his beak, then swung on a rope down towards the beach. Jim followed abruptly after giving a heroic battle cry. I snapped out of it as Rizzo and Gonzo followed after their friend. I looked to see Victoria take her shoes off and jump towards the water, then started swimming towards the shore.

I looked over and shouted, "VICKY, ARE YOU NUTS?" Victoria got to shore and said, "No, but it feels refreshing! Come on over, Dani! Take the heat off and get ready to kick bad guy butt!" I gave a small shrug, took my shoes and sarong off, and jumped into the ocean saying, "CANNONBALL!" I landed into the water and swam over to meet Victoria. I held back a gasp as a buff pirate was holding her and was about to slice her throat with his sword.

He snarled, "Anything you wanna say before I cut your pretty neck?" Victoria said, "Yeah, you wanna hear me sing?" He gave a weird look, but I started laughing when Victoria did every action as she said them. She elbows his stomach, steps on his foot, and shoves her elbow to his face, "Solar plexus! In-step! Nose!" She gave me a wink and looked at the beaten pirate, then brought her fists towards his privates to punch them. She called, "Groin!" and hits the pirate in the nuts! His voice went high and he held his nuts in pain on the ground.

She took his sword and tossed me another one. We began to fight with all we've got, not breaking a sweat. Captain Smollet dodged one blow as a pirate slashed at him, knowing he was swordless. Benjamina gasped. Mr. Arrow fought courageously with two swords, head-butting a pirate. Mr. Arrow called as he was wrapping up his battle, "Captain!" Captain Smollet brought his attention after another pirate stabbed a palm tree with a spear. "Here!" He tossed a sword to the captain, who jumped highly in the air and caught it. Captain Smollet sliced the spear in half and Benjamina punched the pirate in the face to knock him out. She growled, "Alright! No more Miss Nice Guy!" She walked up with a bounce right up to a human pirate, who stopped holding pieces of treasure.

Benjamina shouts, "No one maroons me and gets away with it!" She slapped the gold out of his hands and shoved him, followed after a whack in the face to make him scream as he fell to the ground. Silver watched in disbelief, hardly believing our team was winning. Black-Eyed Pea was about to stab me when I turned around at the same time, making him lose balance and stab the air. Then, Benjamina punched the goon in the stomach with her feet.

I was having fun at this frenzy brawl. A pirate charged at me and I gave a twirl; he was about to slice me the other way, but I bent a little backwards and missed his blow. Victoria was pushed to the ground, but she swung her foot under a pirate's feet and made him fall on his back.

Mr. Arrow backed into a palm tree, along with Captain Smollet while fighting off pirates. The captain smiled, "Good to see you alive, Mr. Arrow!" After knocking out a pirate, Mr. Arrow panted lightly, "Thank you, captain!" Rizzo and Gonzo finally came on the scene as they landed on the beach. Trelawney was holding his sword and panicked, "Oh, what am I supposed to do? Oh, oh, oh!"

"C'mon!" One pirated shouted. Jim rushed up to him and slid his sword downwards with the pirate, making him scream; Clueless Morgan sliced him in the arm by accident. "Sorry!" He apologized slashing swords with Jim.

"_En guarde_!" A cockroach called to Gonzo.

"_Me casa su casa_!" Gonzo shot back.

"Oh, I will make cheese out of you! C'mon!" He threatened.

"_Mushi cosuba hitizuto! Hiya_!" Gonzo took two starfish out of his pants and throws them, perfectly pinning the cockroach to the ship. "_Cucarocha_!" Gonzo cried rolling his tongue. He chuckled as he won victoriously. Meanwhile, Jim was crossing blades with the same pirate, but not Clueless Morgan. Jim and Jerry both raised their swords high as Jim kicked him in the stomach hard.

Silver shouted, "Cmon, Jerry, he's just a kid!" Silver spat. I watched Jim having a fierce battle with him as he cried out. Jim gave Jerry a slice in the butt. As he was bent down, Morgan tried to have a go and stopped as Jerry was about to slice him overhead. As the pirate lowered, he was the perfect size and I knocked him out by punching him on the head to help Jim. Jerry rolled of Jim's back as he gasped in shock seeing I helped. He nodded his head and we both turned towards Morgan.

"Okay, okay... Ugh...I'm dead!" And with that, he pretended to faint unconsciously. Jim rolled his eyes, which made me do that same and sigh, "What a bozo." However, my comment was cut short as I felt a pain in my arm. I groaned in pain and noticed it was bleeding; I was cut! I held my arm and tried to stop the bleeding by cutting a piece of my skirt, then tied it as a bandage.

Jim ran towards me to see if I'm okay, but I said, "Jim, no! I'll be okay!" Jim said over the noise, "But you're wounded!" I got up and said, "Just a scratch. I'm gonna be okay, but go help Gonzo and Rizzo!" He gave me a desperate look to help, but he ran over to help out. I was about to find Victoria, but a hand grabbed my arm and a voice laughed evilly.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I looked over the crowd and saw Dani being held hostage by Long John Silver. Her left arm had a gash open and her black skirt had a tear on the hem; she must've tried to bandage her arm. I was about to rush over to help her, but Smollet quickly hopped over to the rescue. Silver saw him coming and pointed a gun to Dani's head. Smollet took a few more leaps and knocked the pistol out of his hand.

Smollet laughed, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Silver just laughed at the frog and thought it was all just a joke. Silver took out his sword and crossed blades with the captain. Smollet began to rip pieces of Silver's vest off, while he gave him a ghastly look. Smollet backed away and laughed as Silver swung roughly at him again. Smollet ripped off the last of Silver's vest with his sword, a part of his jacket, and the feather on his hat. "Ha-ha, Silver!" Smollet laughed.

"Not bad for an amphibian!" I added.

"Excuse me!" Long John huffed.

"Pardon?" Smollet's sword then flung out of his slippery hands. Smollet cleared his throat nervously as the sword went stuck on the ship. He said, "I'm a frog. You know, slippery hands?" Silver chuckled evilly, placing a sword towards Dani's throat. I stood my ground and said, "Violence isn't really the problem to everything." Silver looked at me and sneered, "Really? Allow me to disagree, Vicky." He began to place his sword towards Dani's neck, close to spilling out her blood.

I got my sword up towards Silver's throat and growled, "If you kill Dani, you're gonna have to kill me."

Jim stood by my side and said, "Kill Victoria and you'll have to kill me."

"Kill Jim and you'll have to kill me." Gonzo stood by his side.

"Kill Gonzo and you'll have to kill me!" Squire Trelawney said.

"Kill Squire Trelawney and Mr. Bimbo and you'll have to...negotiate strenuously." Rizzo hesitated. Silver was about to bail before Benjamina stopped him with her people. She asked innocently, "Going somewhere, John-John?" Silver was cornered. I said, "The choice is yours, Silver. Either step down or fight against me and my friends." Silver looked at all of us, then calmly said to Jim, "Well, Mr. Hawkins, it seems your little family has come together against me." Silver gave his sword to Jim and handed Dani over. Dani and Jim held each other lovingly, then Smollet ordered us to lock up the pirates and Silver in the brig.

* * *

**How was that one? I added the S.I.N.G move from Miss Congeniality for fun; I don't own the movie. I hope you like where this is going so far! Will Dani and Jim go on a date? Will the girls be able to get back home? Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	15. Let Me Be Your Wings

**Dani's POV**

After we locked the pirates up, Jim looked at my arm and said, "I'm glad you weren't killed, Dani. I don't know what would've happened." I sighed, "I was lucky that my arm didn't get whacked off. Still thinking about our little date tonight?" Jim got out some bandages and cleaned the wound saying, "Yeah. I think you might like watching the sunset on the beach and the stars shining over the sea."

I blushed and said, "Could you give me five minutes to freshen up?" He got up and said, "Sure. I'll wait for you in a bit." I went into the room Victoria and I shared, looked through the drawers, and found my green dress that I wore when I worked at Benbow Inn. It was still in good condition and would work perfectly. I changed out of my shirt, corset, and skirt to put the dress on. I slipped my black flats on and headed out the door.

Jim saw me and smiled, "You look beautiful, Dani. Shall we?" He held out his arm to me and I held it as we got into one of the longboats. He rowed over towards the island and we got to shore. We both got out of the boat, sat on the sand, and looked at the sunset. As the sun was going down, I began to feel sad about what would happen if Victoria and I went back home.

Jim looked at me and asked, "Are you okay, Dani? You look distant." I looked at him and sighed, "I've been thinking a lot about being back where Victoria and I came from. I want to stay here forever, but I feel like I want to be back home." Jim held my hands and sighed, "I know how you feel. No matter where you go, you'll always be in my heart." I smiled a bit, then he held my hands and slowly danced with me. He held me in his arms and sang:

Let me be your wings

Let me be your only love

Let me take you far beyond the stars

Let me be your wings

Let me lift you high above

Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours

Anything that you desire

Anything at all

Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall

Let me be your wings

Leave behind the world you know

For another world of wondrous things

We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings

Fly with me and I will be your wings

As we were dancing, the stars shined brightly on the ocean and I almost felt like flying. He spun me around again, then I started to sing along with him:

Anything that you desire

Anything at all(Anything at all)

Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall

You will be my wings/Let me be your wings

You will be my only love

Get ready for another world of wondrous things(Wonderous things that's sure to happen)

We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings

Heaven isn't too far

Heaven is where you are

Stay with me and let me be your/you will be my wings

After we stopped, we leaned in to kiss each other. We pulled apart and smiled, then I said, "This is the best night I ever had, Jim." He smiled, "Me too." We went back for the longboats, rowed towards the ship, and got ready for bed. I went into my room and changed into a green nightgown, while Victoria wore a black one. The two of us went out on deck and fell asleep. I slept near Jim and felt his arms around my waist.

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

I was still lying asleep, but I shot up when I heard some splashing noise. I got up from my spot, ran towards the rail, and looked to see Silver on a longboat with two treasure chests. I looked behind to see Dani and Jim wake up. I looked over towards Silver and hissed, "Silver!" He stopped stacking the last of the treasure into his boat. He looked up at us as his boat bobbed in the black water.

He calmly said, "I suppose one of you'll be blowing the whistle on me now. Won't you, Victoria?" I looked at the whistle around my neck and said, "I guess I will. You'll have to return to Bristol to stand trial." Silver gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, I'm sorry, Vicky. I have a terrible fear for hanging." He held a pistol towards my heart, but that didn't stop me from raising the whistle towards my lips. Silver stood up intimidated by my act. I tried to blink some tears back as the memories of Silver being with us before the mutiny came back.

Sadly, one began to roll down my face. I quickly wiped it away and Dani stood next to me. Silver looked at Jim and asked, "We're shipmates, eh, Jim? Gentlemen of fortune together! Give us one more chance?" I gave Dani my whistle, which she took. She was about to raise it to her lips and blow, but no sound came out. Silver cocked his gun and took the safety off. There was a small silence, then Silver broke it and sighed, "Oh...Hell, Jim. I could never harm you or the girls. You're honest, brave, and true... You learned that from me."

Jim looked like he was holding back tears and said, "I learned it from my friends, Mr. Silver... Now, take your ores and row away. I never want to see you again ever." Silver did and then just remembered something as he was rowing backwards. Jim stopped and threw Jim's compass towards him. Silver called, "It's a shame, really. We'd been a great team, Jim!" Silver rowed off into the fog, then I let out a shaky breath.

We looked to see Captain Smollet say, "Well done, Jim. Your father would be proud." Jim broke his concentration off his father's compass and looked at his friends, then released a breath as he nodded. Dani held Jim's hand and said, "It's going to be okay, Jim." He gave her a soft smile and brought her in for a kiss. Abraham Smollet smiled at us. Mr. Arrow came to us and brought some weird news.

"Captain Smollet, I have distrusting news. One of the jolly boats is missing and I know for fact that it was...terribly unsafe." Mr. Arrow quickly announced. We all looked out to sea with concerned faces to where Long John Silver took one of the unsafe Jolly boats. I looked over and whispered, "He's gonna be the only guy marooned on the island." Dani looked at me and realisation hit her, making her smile and hold back a laugh. We went back towards our rooms, got into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song; all rights to Barry Manilow. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Get ready for the ending! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	16. If We Hold On Together

It was a beautiful morning and we were sailing among the blue sea. Benjamina's boar tribe tagged along to keep her safe. Two of them were playing on both sides of the helm where Squire Trelawney was trying to steer. Trelawney laughed as he was being tossed with the helm, "This is not fun!" Benjamina introduced her pet anteater to Mr. Smollet.

"Ready to set sail, sir." Mr. Arrow confirmed.

"Were to, Captain Hawkins?" Mr. Smollet asked Jim. Jim turned around and smiled, "To wherever the wind may take us!" He smiled, feeling the salty breeze tousling his hair. Gonzo added, "Yeah! Off to Zanzibar to meet the Zanzibar Arians!" Jim held up his father's compass and smiled at Dani, "Or my father's compass, pointing to straight to my girlfriend's heart." Dani hugged Jim and gave his cheek a kiss.

Rizzo sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ugh...here they go again!" We all began to laugh as the ship sailed into the bright horizon. As we were sailing, Dani started to sing:

Don't lose your way with each passing day

You've come so far; don't throw it away

Live believing

Dreams are for weaving

Wonders are waiting to start

Live your story

Faith, hope, and glory

Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die

Dreams see us through to forever

Where clouds roll by for you and I

I smiled and decided to join in singing:

Souls in the wind must learn how to bend

Seek out a star; hold on to the end

Valley, mountain

There is a fountain

Washes our tears all away

Words are swaying

Someone is praying

Please, let us come home to stay

If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die

Dreams see us through to forever

Where clouds roll by for you and I

When we are out there in the dark, we'll dream about the sun

In the dark, we'll feel the light warm our hearts, everyone

If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die

Dreams see us through to forever

As high as souls can fly

The clouds roll by for you and I

As our song ended, a strong wind began to blow around and the two of us got knocked down towards the ground. Our vision began to get fuzzy and blurry, our hearing got muffled, and things went black.

* * *

A little bit later, we opened our eyes and we laying on something soft. I rubbed my head and looked around to see my living room; we're back home! Dani gasped, "We're back! I can't believe we're back!" I was happy and saw my Keeshond, Cubby, run towards us and give me sloppy kisses. I smiled, "I know, boy. I love you and miss you, too."

Dani looked sad, which mad me ask, "Dani, are you okay?" She sighed, "I miss Jim. I didn't get a chance to say good-bye, but I told him about either staying there or going back home." I hugged and said, "I know. I felt the same way about Jack, but we said our good-byes. I still have the Soul Robber in my drawer and kept thinking about Jack a lot. Remember what Silver told me?"

She smiled a bit, "The loved are never always gone. You could always find them in your heart. Even Jim said that I'll always be in his heart." I said, "Yeah. No matter what, he's still with you in spirit, mind, and heart. Just like Jack is with me, as well as the citizens of Halloween Town and the others." She smiled, "Yeah!" We looked at the screen, took the tape out, and decided to watch another movie.

We watched Muppets Christmas Carol, but we didn't get sucked in this time! We watched through the movie by singing along to the songs, laughing at Gonzo and Rizzo moments, and kept thinking about our adventures in Treasure Island. As the movie was done, Dani left and said thanks for having a great adventure, meeting new friends, and having fun.

I went upstairs to get some rest, but I looked at my Soul Robber one more time. I looked at the purple goo and sighed, "I'll always remember you, Jack." I placed the Soul Robber back in a safe place, turned the lights off, and got into bed.

**The End**

* * *

**That's the end. How was it? I didn't have much to put in, but thought up something. I don't own the song; all rights to James Horner. When I listening to the song, I couldn't help myself and listened to the score from Land Before Time. James Horner is a genius when it comes to music, also making Titanic's song a classic. :)**

**I hope you like where this has gone so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. **


End file.
